What's the Point?
by Scenic Sakura
Summary: Sakura is currently undergoing an S-Ranked Mission while the Ninja War is still going on…but during the given mission she meets a dark figure who possesses a weird chakra unlike any before. What will happen to Sakura when she eliminates the mission's target? And why did Tsunade beg Sakura to go on this mission?
1. Preview

**Preview**

"-It is absolutely vital that I send you to go on this Mission...Sakura!" Tsunade finished with a shaky voice. I stopped sorting out medic materials and looked around the tent. The background noise of medics and injured Shinobi had seemed to have quietened down considerably.

"T-Tsunade-sama…What about the war? Our Injured Shinobi!? Tsunade…There's barely any medics left! I have to stay here and-" I tried to fight back against Tsunade. She smashed her fist against my desk with just enough force not to break it completely.

"Damn it Sakura! You have to do this! I'm begging you please! If you don't take him down then he'll escape and we'll lose this war! Do you understand?!" Tsunade roared as tears poured down her eyes. I furrowed my eyebrows and took a shaky breath.

"…Okay Tsunade-Sama…I won't fail you. Please take notice of any hidden messages from me." I replied darkly as I took off my surgeon attire and replaced it with a dark red hooded cloak.

Without glancing back I grabbed the 3 vials of poison Tsunade set on the desk and darted out of the medic tent.

"You're our only hope, Sakura…" I heard Tsunade say before wiping a tear away from the corner of my eye.

Xxx ^O.o^ xxX

:3 Story will be continued x3 But I Don't know if you guys are interested in t or not ? D: The pairings with Sakura will be decided later on in the story


	2. The Target

**The Target**

"-It is absolutely vital that I send you to go on this Mission...Sakura!" Tsunade finished with a shaky voice. I stopped sorting out medic materials and looked around the tent. The background noise of medics and injured Shinobi had seemed to have quietened down considerably.

"T-Tsunade-sama…What about the war? Our Injured Shinobi!? Tsunade…There's barely any medics left! I have to stay here and-" I tried to fight back against Tsunade. She smashed her fist against my desk with just enough force not to break it completely.

"Damn it Sakura! You have to do this! I'm begging you please! If you don't take him down then he'll escape and we'll lose this war! Do you understand?!" Tsunade roared as tears poured down her eyes. I furrowed my eyebrows and took a shaky breath.

"…Okay Tsunade-Sama…I won't fail you. Please take notice of any hidden messages from me." I replied darkly as I took off my surgeon attire and replaced it with a dark red hooded cloak.

Without glancing back I grabbed the 3 vials of poison Tsunade set on the desk and darted out of the medic tent.

"You're our only hope, Sakura…" I heard Tsunade say before wiping a tear away from the corner of my eye.

Some time had passed since I left the tents. Exactly five hours to be precise. My target was said to be no more than 2 miles away. I contemplated as to whether I should take a short break or not…after watching the sun set I jumped up on a thick branch, took out a small bottle of water and set it on my lap. I performed a few handsigns before summoning a huge sized petal. I hovered my hand over the petal, exerting a small amount of chakra, and wrote the following:

'Tsunade,

I will be making contact with our target tonight. I'll be back sooner than expected. Make sure that you tell my patients that I will be with them as soon as I can.'

I then closed my eyes and shrunk the petal to a more natural size. I looked to my right and closed the palm of my hand slowly, concentrating soft green chakra in my hand, before opening it up and blowing the hundreds of petals that appeared in my palm in the direction of the medic tents.

I drank half of my bottle of water before stretching my arms above my head and arching my back causing it to click softly. I stowed the bottle away, stood up and dusted the dirt off of my cloak before darting to my left.

"I would stop running if I were you." I deep voice emerged from my right along with a kunai aimed directly at my exposed neck. I jumped back swiftly, dodging the kunai, and drew out my own kunai in defence.

'_This must be my target…But His face is hidden.'_ I thought while glaring at the tall dark figure in front of me, he chuckled at me lightly.

"Such a sour face that you're wearing Sakura, It doesn't suit you at all." My heart dropped for a second. How did he know my name? Who is this person? I eyebrows furrowed in confusion. I tried to examine the body before me but no matter how hard I tried I couldn't recognise it.

"You know…I'm kinda hurt that you don't recognise me…Sakura." A long sigh escaped his lips as he revealed himself slightly.

"You…who are you?" I played carefully as he smirked and ran towards me. I glared at him further and jumped into the air preparing my body for a fight, but I had somehow got stuck in mid-air causing me to panic slightly

"You shouldn't have interfered with my plan, Sakura." The target produced white and green flames in both hands and jumped up at me. I took a deep breath before using my chakra to build a small but decent barrier around my body.

The target stopped himself in mid-jump and forced his palm square into my chest.

'_How the hell is this even possible?!' _I thought to myself as I flew back through three trees and landing harshly on the fourth. I managed to regain my balance on a thick branch below to check the wound. This time I was truly panicking. There was a massive wound circling around my chest…that will definitely scar.

I raised my head and saw him heading towards me. I inhaled sharply, closed my eyes and crossed my arms in front of my face. I held my breath while absorbing the barrier's chakra, which now also contained a bit of my target's chakra. I could feel the target about fifty feet away from me. I drew my arms back, opened my eyes and I forced my palms in his direction.

But suddenly my almost invisible attack started to slow down…in fact, everything around me started slowing down…other than my target.

'_This Jutsu…I recognise this chakra…'_ I thought while trying to figure a way out as best as I could...but, as expected, I got a kick to my side sending me out of the slow motioned Jutsu and slamming my ribs against another tree. I restrained from wincing as I fell to the floor on my toes. My target, who definitely wasn't going to let me even breathe, then sped towards me with the same green flame in his right hand.

I inhaled a painful breath before straightening my stance,_ almost_ flinching, and sprinted towards my target. I could see a cocky smile emerge from his lips. I ran faster and infused my fist with green chakra.

Within seconds he pushed his arm forwards aiming again for my chest. I just about dodged as much of his attack as I needed to and forced my punch into his back.

"Gah?!" He growled under his breath while flying towards the now splintered tree that my ribs were crushed with earlier.

One of my knees buckled and caused me to crouch down suddenly, scraping parts of my leg on the jagged pieces of rock beneath me.

"This will all be over…soon." My target's deep voice panted before he got up from the ground, his spine greatly damaged from the enormous amount of chakra I infused my fist with. I started taking slow deep breaths to keep myself conscious, after all…I was suffering from major blood loss from the first attack.

He started running towards me awkwardly but still quite quickly as I tried to get up myself. After a couple of attempts I gave up.

'_This is hopeless…I've exhausted too much of my chakra to stand up fully…' _I argued to myself while subtly healing my chest and ribs.

The Target roared while emitting flickers of white and yellow sparks of lightning from his body, starting from his feet and travelling to the palms of his hands. I sighed and reached into my pouch. I took out a soldier pill and popped it into my mouth.

I started weaving ten handsigns, gradually increasing the chakra flow in both my fists. Deep red chakra seemed to drip off of my fists as I slowly managed to get myself up off the ground.

"You're finished Sakura!" The Target yelled at the top of his lungs as he sped towards me. I mirrored him and out attacks collided.

It felt like my life was slowly being drained away from me. My breath started slowing down involuntarily. Our attacks had done something I've never seen before in my life…They fused together to create something that could match the strength of a god.

After a few moments our combined attack had faded away and my vision started going…this was it…I was slowly dying…I mustered up all of my remaining strength to look around for my Target. After five seconds, I found him to the left of me, torn into pieces…dead. I smiled and closed my eyes.

'_I did it.' _I thought to myself as I could feel myself dying slowly.

"Sakura did it…I knew I could trust her with this mission."

"I hope that you're not wrong about this Tsunade."

"I'm not, we are at an advantage here…"

The voices faded.

Xxx ^O.o^ xxX

First Chapter Uploaded :D Yay! :D hopefully a good steady plot should be going on now after this somewhat confusing chapter ^~^"


	3. Go Back to the Start

**Go Back to the Start**

The sun peeked through my windows, causing my eyes to flicker slightly. I moaned and turned to my side hoping that the sun would go away. Moments after thinking my mother starting yelling.

"Sakura? Are you ready yet? You're going to be late for school!" She shouted. I let out a huge sigh as sat up in the bed.

"Meh…" I groaned while stretching my arms above my head. "Wait…What?!" I shrieked as I ran to the mirror.

I examined myself…my heart dropped… "It can't be?" I muttered to myself while stroking the pieces of long hair out of my face. And taking in my appearance once more. "I'm twelve again." I finished as I sank to my knees. "This cannot be happening…" I continued while getting myself up again and taking a quick shower.

"Sakura! You've only got ten minutes left!" My mother called up the stairs after I got out of the shower.

"I know! I'm nearly done!" I said back while tying my long hair into two high pigtails and leaving my fringe to hang slightly more to the left of headband.

This was all too much to handle…One minute I was dying…and now I'm back as a twelve year old in school…

'W_ait…Does that mean Sasuke is here too?!' _I started to get all flustered as I opened the window. I darted out the window and jumped on top of the roofs towards the school.

At first the height change messed up my balance a bit, but after a while I got used to the feeling. It took me two minutes to reach the school, passing Ino along the journey.

I finally entered the classroom to see a depressed looking Sasuke and fake happiness surrounding Naruto's features. I sighed deeply and furrowed my eyebrows…

'_Naruto…' _

"Move it Billboard brow I'm sitting-" Ino stormed up next to me placing a hand on my shoulder. I couldn't help the laughter that escaped my mouth, causing most of the class to turn in their seats, not Sasuke though…He was way too cool for that.

"Ah." I finished laughing, wiped a tear from the corner of my eye, and walked up to Naruto as one of our classmates had finished speaking to him. "Could I sit next to you Naruto?" I asked genuinely. This caused him to blush and space out for a moment.

"You want to sit next to-?" He started enthusiastically until he turned to see Sasuke. "-Sasuke…" he completed sounding depressed. I giggled even more. Naruto started to glare at Sasuke.

"Do you want something?" Sasuke hummed monotonously turning to face Naruto. Naruto tensed up.

"What's that supposed to mean? Are you talking to me?!" Naruto yelled back. I restrained from laughing further as I placed my hand on Naruto's shoulder.

"No, Naruto. You move up next to Sasuke, and I'm taking a seat next to you, like I said." This comment made Naruto move straight away and Sasuke to raise his head slightly.

As soon as Iruka sensei stood up from his desk I took a seat next to Naruto. Earning myself a glare from Sasuke, a smirk from Ino and Naruto's famous grin. I smiled back.

'_Maybe this is what Tsunade wanted me to do…try over again in order to become stronger, also causing the same effect to my team…and to be able to stop Sasuke from escaping the leaf village…and there are many more possibilities that could change if I just-'_ I started thinking until Naruto waved a hand in front of my face.

"Hello? Sakura, are you Okaii?" Naruto asked wearing a worried look on his face. I smiled again, nodded, and turned to face the front.

"From this day forward you are no longer mere students of Ninjutsu but full-fledged shinobi. But, among the ranks of the shinobi you are mere novices, lowest of the low." I scoffed silently. Naruto looked at me from the corner of his eye. "Your greatest challenges all lie ahead." Iruka continued looking around the class. "The next step is the assignment of official duties to you all on behalf of our village. We will begin by dividing you into three-man cells. Each of which will be mentored by a Jonin, a more senior ninja…" I smirked.

'_Kakashi sensei' _I thought wile wearing an unconscious smirk. Iruka stared at me momentarily before continuing.

"...Who will guide and coach you as you become familiar with your various assignments." Iruka held out the clipboard with the team information out from behind his back before continuing. "I made selections so that each cell's abilities would be approximately equal." This earned a loud drawn out 'what?!' from the rest of the class. I cringed slightly. I almost forgot the actions of young shinobi…

After Iruka had called out every cell except our one…team seven, I smiled to myself warmly.

"Next cell number seven, Haruno Sakura, Uzumaki Naruto-" I turned to Naruto and smiled at him, making him blush and grin back while scratching the back of his head. "And Uchiha Sasuke." This made me and Naruto turn to glare at Sasuke.

"…With that loser?! Master Iruka! What were you thinking of Saddling a most excellent shinobi like myself…" Naruto stood up and pointed at Sasuke. I giggled at his comment. Naruto used to be so careless.

"…Of the twenty-seven of you Sasuke has the best grades Naruto. You would be at the bottom of the class. The idea is to balance your different strengths, that's why you ended up together!" Iruka crossed his arms. Naruto growled and turned to face Sasuke.

"Hn. Just don't drag me-" Sasuke started I grabbed Naruto's wrist and pulled him back to sit down.

"Don't worry Naruto, we can both train in our spare time and become stronger together." I interrupted Sasuke, earning me a death glare from him. Iruka beamed a smile in my direction…which was a bit creepy if I were to be honest and coughed slightly.

"Ok, everyone I'll be introducing your senior Ninjutsu instructors this afternoon, until then, you're dismissed." Everyone rushed to the exit, other than Sasuke of course. I choose to walk out with Naruto.

"S-Sakura?" Naruto Started I looked at him waiting for him to continue. "What I don't get is, one minute you're insanely in love with Sasuke…and the next you're in love with me." Naruto finished. I burst out in a fit of laughter. Naruto pouted again and furrowed his eyebrows.

"Okay. Well. One, Naruto, I'm not in love with anyone." I started and nearly forgot that I wasn't 17 anymore. "I acted my way through the exercises just so that I can surprise everyone when they see me really fighting." I made up. Naruto, being dense, believed every single word and turned around to face Sasuke.

"Ha! Sakura was never in love with you Sasuke! She faked it! You're not so hot after all are you?!" Naruto boasted, I sighed quietly and let the scene unfold in front of me, knowing that I will be getting insulted by the Uchiha.

"I have better things to do than to fall as low as acting while in the role of a shinobi." Sasuke replied. I scoffed, making Sasuke pause slightly before walking off.

"Sasuke's a bastard, don't listen to him Sakura." Naruto reassured me while we headed outside to the famous bench. I smiled at him before taking a seat. "…I never got to say this to you earlier Sakura…But I like what you've done to your hair, and you're outfit looks great, when did you get that?" I blushed slightly before realising that I was wearing my short black shorts, fishnet shirt with a red baggy Hoodie with the Haruno symbol placed on the back, some fingerless black gloves and my usual boots…

"Oh this? These are some old things." I sweat dropped and opened my lunch. I took a bite out of my dango before Naruto suddenly jumped up.

"Ughh," His belly rumbled. "Sakura, I'll be right back! I gotta do something first." And with that Naruto sped off in the direction of the toilets. I sighed and continued eating.

'_This feels so weird; I can hardly believe it's actually happening. The same old Konoha…but why did Tsunade choose me for the mission; why not Shikamaru…wait…he'd be too lazy to make a change. But I can't just walk up to the third Hokage and tell him everything…that would most likely cause a lot of hassle and who knows what might happen to me-'_

"Sakura." A sharp voice snapped me out of my thoughts.

"Huh?" I looked up and blinked a couple of times. "Oh, it's you Sasuke." I identified him and went back to eating my lunch. He took a seat and we sat in silence for a few minutes. "You know." I started, snapping Sasuke's focus to me. "You should have had your lunch with me and Naruto." I finished as I closed the box I was eating from, leaving some egg fried rice and small plum tomatoes behind.

"Why should I have done that?" Sasuke replied.

"So then we could get to know each other before we meet our Jonin instructors. You never know, He could be a guy with one eye, grey hair and knows you and Naruto inside and out." I laughed slightly while Sasuke eyes me cautiously.

"…I'm also guessing you brought that horrible kimono-styled attire for acting before today." Sasuke changed the conversation. My eyebrow twitched slightly.

"Yes Sasuke." I replied as I stood up. "We better head back in, and collect Naruto on the way." I finished while walking in the direction of the toilets.

"Hn." Sasuke walked by my side.

"Sakura! Stop right there!" a squeaky voice shouted from behind me. My shoulders dropped slightly while I turned my body around enough to face an angry looking Ino.

"What do you want Ino?" I asked politely while facing her fully. Sasuke looked a bit agitated but nevertheless turned around to face Ino also, Choji and Shikamaru were right behind her wearing bored faces.

"You think that if you act all mysterious and change your looks that Sasuke will fall for you! Well! He won't! Just because he's on a team with you he won't love you-!" Ino started. Sasuke's aura started turning deadly.

'_I can't believe that I used to be like this…' _I thought to myself while I stroked my fringe slightly out of my face

"Ino." I interrupted her little rant. "I'm not interested in Sasuke in the slightest. I would rather work to protect the village than to fall in love with somebody I barely know. If you're really that interested in Sasuke," I started as I tapped his chest with the back of my hand. "Then get to know him first before you decide that you're in love with him." I finished, turning my back on Ino and continuing to search for Naruto. Silence filled my ears…this wasn't a good sign.

"Let's see how high and mighty you act when I beat you up Billboard brow!" I sighed once more and turned to face Sasuke.

"Find Naruto and bring him back here." I ordered. At first he frowned at my comment but he obeyed me after moments of thought. "Mind transfer-!" Ino started. I turned around and aimed one of my chopsticks in the middle of her eyebrows. She stopped in her trail of thought and starting turning red.

"That's not even a real attack! You're a lame Kunoichi Sakura! How do you expect-!" She started shouting. I disappeared in a flurry of red petals and appearing behind Ino.

"The weapon in which you choose has no effect on whether it is considered as an attack, it depends if the method is effective." I started as I picked up the chopstick from the floor. "Check your forehead Ino…" I fished as I ran up to Sasuke.

"That was quicker that I thought." I muttered under my breath as Naruto walked up to us.

"Ooh that was difficult…Hey Sakura!" Naruto said while running to my other side.

"-We're going to be late! C'mon Shikamaru!" Ino yelled as she ran past us.

Xxx ^O.o^ xxX

:D I think this chapter is okay n although I haven't double checked it so sorry for any spelling mistakes :D I might be uploading the 3rd Chapter later on today :D I'm also unsure as to how long the chapters should be : so they might vary in sizes.


	4. Practise

**Practise **

"Why are we the only cell whose teacher hasn't shown up yet?!" Naruto started complaining while taking a look outside the classroom, he was about to continue his rant.

"Patience is a virtue Naruto." I stated before yawning. Naruto was about to set up his prank before I coughed loudly. "I wouldn't do that if I were you Naruto." I warned, fully knowing that Naruto wasn't going to listen to me.

"This is what he gets for making us wait!" Naruto said while setting the board rubber in between the sliding doors.

Almost moments later Kakashi had entered the room, falling into Naruto's trap.

"Hahaha! Gotcha!" Naruto laughed, Sasuke merely scowled at our Jonin and I just stretched my arms behind my head.

"Hmm…how should I put this? Based on my first impression, I'd have to say I hate you." Kakashi stated. Making Naruto's mood change dramatically.

We all got lead out to the roof, Kakashi sat in front of us on the bars, Naruto was to my left on the step below me and Sasuke was on the right.

"Now I'd like you all to tell us a little about yourselves." Kakashi started. Naruto tilted his head to the side.

"Like what?" He replied, clearly confused.

"You know the usual…your favourite thing…what you hate the most. Dreams, Ambitions, Hobbies…things like that." Kakashi responded.

"Help us out here, coach. You go first. Show us how it's done." Naruto wined.

"Oh…me? My name is Hatake Kakashi. I'm the kind of person who doesn't feel like talking about his likes and dislikes. My dreams for the future are none of your business…but anyway, I have lots of hobbies…" Kakashi half replied.

"Yeah, like reading your 'Make out Paradise' Book Jiraiya wrote…" I muttered under my breath.

"Now it's your turn, starting with you on the right." Kakashi said, looking at Naruto.

"Me, right?! My name is Uzumaki Naruto! What I like is instant cup ramen! What I like even better is when master Iruka treats me to ramen at the Ichiraku noodle bar! What I hate is the three minute wait after I pour in the boiling water. My dream is to one day be a better shinobi than Lord Hokage and then all the villagers will have to acknowledge my existence at last! My hobbies are…pranks and practical jokes I guess." Naruto said all at once. Kakashi stared at him blankly for a few moments.

"Next." Kakashi said. I looked to my right expecting Sasuke to start talking even though it wasn't his turn.

"My name is Uchiha Sasuke. There are plenty of things that I hate, but I don't see that it matters, considering there is almost nothing I do like. It seems pointless to talk about 'dreams'…that's just a word. But what I do have is determination. I plan to restore my clan, and there's someone I have sworn to kill." Sasuke mumbled. Everyone looked at him cautiously. I felt Naruto shift about on his seat.

"And finally, the young lady." Kakashi said turning everyone's focus onto me.

"Um." I started as I furrowed my eyebrows. "My name is Haruno Sakura. What I like…I suppose I like to spend any spare time either training my medical Jutsu's or reading up on them. What I hate…" I thought for a while before looking up at Kakashi. "I hate the Akatsuki" I continued. Kakashi's only visible eye widened slightly. Sasuke and Naruto looked at me confused. "My dream is to eliminate all traces of the Akatsuki before something really bad happens and my hobbies are cooking I guess…" I finished Kakashi stayed silent for a while.

"For now you're dismissed. We'll meet again tomorrow morning on the practise field so I can evaluate each of your skills and weaknesses. Bring all of your ninja tools and weapons…and don't have breakfast before-hand, unless you enjoy throwing up…" Kakashi stated before he disappeared in a cloud of smoke. I stood up and stretched my legs.

"Sakura-chan? Who are the 'Akatsuki'" Naruto questioned before standing up.

"You'll know soon enough. For now we might want to fit in a bit of team training before we meet up with Kakashi again." I replied. We all went home and gathered our weapons and met at the practise field. Unfortunately someone was already using the area.

"We'll have to come back later-" I started as Ino noticed me.

"What are _you_ doing here Sakura?" Ino snorted while walking up to me. Naruto laughed when he noticed the red circular bruise that had shown on Ino's forehead.

"What happened to your forehead Ino?" Naruto asked earning him a glare from Ino.

"You're gonna pay for that Billboard brow." Ino said running towards me with a kunai in her hand. I was about to disarm her until Naruto decided to block her using his bare hand.

"Naruto! Move out the-" Ino started before noticing the blood running down his hand. Ino let go of her kunai and ran off. Shikamaru and Choji hesitantly following her shortly afterwards.

"Naruto…You didn't need to do that for me. I could have defended myself." I said while holding his hand in mine.

"Uh…" Naruto blushed while I started to heal his hand. "Whoa…how are you doing that?" He looked at me after my work was done.

"It's a secret." I replied just as Sasuke peeked over my shoulder. "Now, because Kakashi is a Jonin, it means that if we don't work together…we'll get our asses handed to us." I started while turning to face both Sasuke and Naruto. "Also, we _have_ to work together no matter what. So no backing out." I finished. Naruto nodded enthusiastically while Sasuke did his famous 'Hn'. I was about to continue speaking until Asuma ran onto the field.

"Naruto, let me see your hand." He commanded getting closer to the group. I leaned to my left and saw Ino's group behind him.

"Oh, um." Naruto said as Asuma inspected his hand. He wore a look of confusion before going to check the other hand.

"Ino, you said Naruto got stabbed." Asuma looked back while I scoffed.

"Yeah, Ino tried to stab Sakura but I stopped her attack with my hand. After Ino ran away Sakura healed my wound." Naruto explained as he looked at Naruto's hands again.

"They look like they've not even been scratched…" Asuma continued before turning to Ino. "And bending the truth is something I wouldn't expect from you Ino." He scolded before looking down at Sakura. "Let's go." He commanded his team. They all followed soon after Asuma had walked out of the practise field.

"Okay. Now we can start our training." I said while turning back to the group.

Xxx ^O.o^ xxX

Hopefully this story isn't getting too boring for you guys D: I promise that there will be some proper action later on :C I'm trying to write/type as fast as I can o.o


	5. The test

**The test**

I was the first person to arrive at the practise fields. I smiled slightly and waited for Naruto or Sasuke to turn up sometime later on in the morning.

"Why are you here so early?" Sasuke inquired before taking a seat next to me.

"Because, I did…Wait for Naruto to come before you ask me anymore questions." I replied as Naruto arrived on queue.

"Sakura-Chan…" He moaned. "Why did you wake us up?" He took a seat in front of me and Sasuke.

"Because we need a little snack before we do our test." I responded while taking a few boxes out of my pouch.

"Remember what Kakashi said! No eating unless we want to throw up!" Naruto said while looking around.

"I can assure you that we won't Naruto." I said handing Sasuke a blue box and Naruto an orange one. I opened mine up and started eating the noodles I prepares earlier. "Besides…I know Kakashi well, no doubt he'll be about two hours late." I assured them. Sasuke nodded and started eating his box, Naruto followed shortly after.

Once we all finished I packed the boxes back in the pouch.

"And now we wait…" Naruto said as he leaned back in the grass.

As expected two hours had passed and Kakashi had walked onto the practise fields.

"Good morning, class." Kakashi greeted.

"You're late!" Naruto shouted as he bolted upright. We all followed Kakashi to the three stumps.

"I've set this alarm to go off at noon." Kakashi started. Making Naruto and Sasuke look at him in slight confusion. "I have here two small bells…your challenge is to steal these from me before the timer sounds." He continued while holding up two silver bells on a red thread. "Anyone who fails doesn't get any lunch. Instead you will be tied to that tree stump, so I can eat my lunch in front of you." I gave Naruto and Sasuke a glance and saw them fake a frown. "All you need is just one bell. But since there aren't enough to go around, one of you is definitely headed for the stump, and whoever that is will be the first of you to fail. One of you is on your way back to the school…and disgrace." Kakashi continued while snatching the bells in his hand. "You may, if you choose, use shuriken. Attack as though you mean to kill or you'll never stand a chance"

Half an hour had passed. Naruto and Sasuke were worn out from trying to get the bells from Kakashi. I still had plenty of chakra to spare.

"This is useless!" Naruto panted while wiping the sweat off of his cheeks. Kakashi darted out of sight and Sasuke followed, ignoring my plan.

"He's gonna get raped." I smirked as small drops of sweat formed on my forehead. Naruto frown and turned to look at me.

"…Sakura…are you like bionic woman or something?" Naruto asked seriously. I turned my head to face him and shook my head.

"For now, we'll follow the guy who ditched his team." I giggled while taking the lead. Naruto following me shortly afterwards.

_'This whole block of my life that I'm going to be going through again is going to take twice as long to go through…I have so much that I could change now that I'm powerful at a young age…I can prevent Jiraiya's death, Gaara's Jinchuriki from being taken…but there are plenty of things that if I changed then they wouldn't benefit certain people…like Elder Chiyo.' _I planned out in my head before reaching Kakashi and Sasuke.

Sasuke's head was prodding out of the floor. Me and Naruto stopped our running and turned to look at each other, then back at Sasuke.

We both burst out laughing, Causing Sasuke to furrow his eyebrows and turn his head away from us, Naruto bent over and had to hold his stomach from how much he found this amusing.

"Sasuke! See what happens when you don't stick together?" Naruto howled at Sasuke's priceless situation.

"You shouldn't be unaware of the enemy." Kakashi stated as he appeared behind Naruto and held his fingers together. Naruto didn't hear him but I swiftly turned myself around and kicked Kakashi in the sides, sending him flying into the tree.

"We weren't" I stated as Naruto turned around.

"Oh…Yeah, that's right. Believe it!" Naruto giggled even more, running up to Kakashi to take the bells that had 'fallen' off his person. "Yes! I finally-!" Naruto started before a long rope binded his ankle and lifted him up into the tree. I was the only one out of the three left standing in my team…literally. Kakashi stood up and dusted himself down.

His glare went straight through me. I felt kind of shocked seeing this face…I've never seen him glare at me before…Does he hate me? Kakashi ran towards me with the same look on his face. I tried to stop my eyes from watering up as I reared my hand backwards. Kakashi started performing a few handsigns as I drove my fist into the ground. This attack made Kakashi jump out of the way and an escape route for Sasuke, which was a bonus I suppose. Before we knew it the timer had rung.

"Seriously?!" I said before wiping my eyes in frustration. I held my forehead in my hands for a few moments before taking a few deep breaths. I walked over to Naruto's trap, and disarmed the second binds that were waiting for him when he had escaped the first. "It's safe to cut yourself down Naruto." I commented before Sasuke walked up to the group.

"…You guys…" Kakashi started while rubbing his head. "You guys pass." He finished. Naruto's face formed a massive grin, Sasuke smirked and I simply just closed my eyes.

Xxx ^O.o^ xxX

:D Things are gonna change :D and I love getting reviews D: But I still don't really know how to use this website so I am reading them! D: and I'm taking all improvements in ^/^ Especially in the next chapter ^^ But Hope you guys enjoyed it D: and I forgot to make a disclaimer! But I'm pretty sure you guys know that I'm not Masashi Kishimoto ^^ and that I don't own Naruto :D


	6. Timeskip

**Time Skip**

Today was the day that Sasuke was going to leave Konoha…That was one of the things I wasn't going to change. Well, Orochimaru biting his neck failed but Sasuke still wanted power. But that wasn't going to happen. I've gotten so much stronger since when I was 17…even though that sounded weird in my head because I was now thirteen. I fastened my headband before heading to the Ichiraku ramen stand. Naruto happened to be walking past before I entered.

"Why the long face Foxy?" I joked as he looked up at me. "No money for ramen again? I'll pay-"

"Don't bother Sakura." Naruto sharply interrupted before walking off. My heart literally pulled itself downwards into my stomach.

"Maybe he's not feeling too well today…" I tried to convince myself before turning to the counter.

"Ah Sakura! You're starting to turn up more regularly than Naruto! What can I get you today?"

"Um, I think I'll just have the usual today please." I replied as my eyes started watering slightly.

"One beef ramen coming up!" He sung cheerfully. I waited patiently for my order…I wasn't that hungry after talking to Naruto…

"A lot on your Mind? Sakura?" I jumped slightly at Kakashi's soft tone and glared at him, a slight pink dusting my cheeks. He chuckled and took a seat next to me. "Well, it must be serious if you're acting like this." He continued before ordering ramen.

"Ah…It's nothing really…Just that Naruto seemed a bit off today. I'm not sure if I've said something that upset him…" I replied thanking the owner for the ramen and snapping apart the chopsticks.

"You know Sakura." He said while I started eating my ramen. "Today is the day that Iruka's parent's died…and because Naruto has the ninetails within him, he feels partly responsible for that." Kakashi finished.

"Oh…" I replied gingerly before standing up. "Thank you for the tip." I put money down to pay for both our meal orders and ran after Naruto.

After a while of running around the village I found him near the practise fields.

"Oi. Naruto." I sighed while placing my hand on his shoulder, causing him to jump slightly.

"Oh…Sakura, Look I'm-" He started.

"There's no need Naruto. I should have been a bit more considerate." I interrupted. I walked around to face Naruto and kneeled down. "I'm sorry, okay?" I smiled. Naruto's eyes started to water.

"S-Sakura-Chan…I…" before Naruto finished his sentence I leaned forwards to hug him. He grabbed me tightly, softly sobbing into my jacket. I couldn't help but smile as Naruto continued to tighten his grip.

It seemed like we were there for ages until Naruto finally let his grip loosen up.

"Sakura-Chan?" he said before pulling away. I smiled at him while moving my fringe out of the way.

"Yes Naruto?" I replied. He rubbed his eye before smiling weakly.

"Your hair smells nice." Naruto finished. I looked at him for a second before giggling.

"Thank you Naruto." I continued giggling as both of our stomachs started rumbling. "Want to get some ramen with me?" I asked while standing up. Naruto looked up at me for a second before frowning.

"Sakura-Chan…I haven't got any money…" He groaned before I held my hand out to him.

"I'll pay for it Naruto." I grinned. Naruto blushed slightly before taking my hand. I helped him up on his feet before walking to the ramen stand. Kakashi was still in the stand, but he had already finished his ramen.

"Ah, Sakura, Naruto." Kakashi greeted as we took a seat either side of him.

"Have you seen Sasuke?" I asked Kakashi as Naruto ordered his ramen. Kakashi shook his head. "Ah…One Beef Ramen please." I ordered. Kakashi looked at Naruto before looking back at me again.

"Naruto looks happier. I guess your charms have cheered him up." Kakashi changed the subject. I nodded and blushed slightly as Naruto started slurping his noodles.

My head started feeling light, my vision started to fade. I felt heat rush up into my face. I used my hand to support my head on the counter.

_'What the hell is happening to me?'_ I thought as my shoulders started shaking.

"Sakura are you okay?!" Kakashi asked trying to get a look at my face. I closed my eyes and tried concentrating.

"Yeah…" my voice sounded shaky. Before I knew it I was falling to the floor.

_I walked around a deserted village, seeing nothing other than locked up doors and few animals. I in took a deep breath. I closed my eyes._

_ "Sasuke!" I screamed. I concentrated on where the sound travelled. I found him. I darted towards the direction of Sasuke. But as I got to the area all I found was a dummy. "Seriously." I muttered to myself._

_ "Looking for someone, un?" I turned around and saw Deidara. I sighed before giving him a glare._

_ "Why ask when you know the answer?" I replied. Deidara smirked before walking towards me._

_ "Well then. No need to be so rude, un." He said before smashing the back of my head against the wall. I quickly recovered while kicking him harshly in the sides, causing him to go through the wall of a house. I tried to run away from the scene but as I turned the corner the whole Akatsuki organisation were blocking my path._

"Sakura…" A soft voice broke me out of me out of my dream and into the reality of being in Kakashi's house.

"Ah shit…what happened?" I said while wiping my eyes.

"I think you exhausted your chakra too much while training yesterday." Kakashi said while I opened my eyes. I slightly blushed when I realised that I was lying on Kakashi's lap.

"Ugh…yeah. That must have been it." I said before sitting up. I could tell that Kakashi had been stroking my hair due to how it was soft on one side of my head and messy on the other. I stood up and took a brush out of my pouch, that had been placed on the table. "Thank you for taking care of me Kakashi-sensei." I thanked while brushing my hair.

"No problem Sakura." He replied. I sighed. I could still feel the heat from before I fainted, and I was pretty certain that my face is pale.

"What's the time?" I asked while placing my pouch on my person.

"It's nearly midnight." He replied. My eyes widened.

_ 'I gotta stop Sasuke!'_ I thought while opening the door.

"I'll be back, I just need to get something." I said before running towards the benches where Sasuke would be. "He should be here sometime soon…" I said before using my chakra to find him. I sighed in relief and turned around.

"Why are you prowling around here in the middle of the night?" Sasuke inquired. I saw the backpack that had accompanied him. Even though I saved him from the curse mark…he still wants to try and gain power…This will be an interesting battle…if he wishes to fight me.

"I'm here to stop you Sasuke."

Xxx ^O.o^ xxX

I'm sorry If you guys didn't really want me to skip this far into the story D: but i thought that it would be better to write something new than to repeat and change history and it also gives me the freedom of writing flashbacks :D the next chapter will be longer! I swear! T^T


	7. Not entirely as planned

**Not entirely as planned**

Sasuke smirked before starting to walk, now that I'd taken a real look around, it was pretty pitch black at the moment.

"If you think you can get past me then you are clearly deluded Sasuke." I started. Sasuke stopped walking and glared at me.

"Sa-" Sasuke started, I threw a kunai in his direction. He dodged it and continued giving me a hard glare. "You can't stop me!" He said as I threw another kunai. He dodged this again and ran towards me.

"I think you'll find that I can." I performed a few simple handsigns before Sasuke kicked my side. I 'exploded' into millions of black petals before emitting a special chakra that I learned.

Sasuke stood confused for a moment before falling down to his knees. He held his head as my genjutsu began to hit him. He restrained from screaming as I aimed some poisoned senbon needles at his neck. Just as the needles were going to get into contact of Sasuke, he had dodged them and started to run out of the Konoha gates. I growled to myself before following him, easily catching up to him within three seconds.

Sasuke cussed under his breath and threw a smoke bomb to try and slow me down. If anything it started to get me riled up. I in took a deep breath before pursing my lips together and blowing away all the smoke that had blocked my view from Sasuke.

"Give it up Sasuke. You won't get away." I said as I darted forwards to grab Sasuke. Just as I was about to grab his collar but four Ninja blocked my path. I knew that I wouldn't be able to stop myself at the speed I was traveling in, so instead of trying to stop myself I performed a load of handsigns within the time space of one second. Time started slowing down for the four sound ninja and Sasuke.

"Tch." I winced at the pain in my head before going to push on the sound Ninja's pressure points. First the fat one, then the red headed one, then the spider looking guy. But before I reached either Sasuke or the two headed man my vision started to fade.

My time based Jutsu had released itself while I concentrated on not fainting again. The three sound ninja fell to the floor as Sasuke and the other shinobi stopped what they were doing to look at the situation.

"Sasuke, you're not leaving…even if it costs me my life!" I stated while producing three shadow clones to pin Sasuke down to the ground while he was off guard.

"Not so fast little girl-!" The other guy started before I reared my fist and punched him squarely in the stomach. He stumbled back into a tree before slowly sliding to the ground while holding his chest. Leaving only me and Sasuke standing.

"Get off of me Sakura!" Sasuke roared as my clones slowly turned onto clay and hardening over Sasuke so he was truly trapped I smirked slightly.

"Can't you see how stupid you sound, Sasuke?" I questioned while producing another clone to alert someone of Sasuke. "How you think that Orochimaru will provide you with power is beyond me." I continued. Sasuke scowled away from me. "If you left today Sasuke, you would've never be able enough to kill Uchiha, Itachi." I lied harshly, causing Sasuke to snap his head towards me. "Besides, Sasuke." My voice returned to a soft delicate tone. "You don't need Orochimaru to be powerful." Sasuke looked at me confused. "The one asset that makes someone grow stronger, is having someone to fight for." I ended while smiling at him. He looked away as if to admit his defeat. "Now, Kakashi will be-" I really tried to finish the end of my sentence but I started to faint again…this was getting annoying.

"Sakura!" I heard Sasuke shout before I landed in a pair of arms.

* * *

The pain in my head was worse than last time as I slowly faded back into consciousness. I kept my eyes shut due to the amount of pain I felt and surely opening my eyes would be worse. I was certain that Kakashi had taken me and Sasuke back to his house so there wasn't any rush. I inhaled deeply, concentrating my chakra to my forehead to lessen the pain.

"She's a load stronger than him anyway, so her being your next vessel would make more sense than to have 'Sasuke-kun' who may be an Uchiha, but he's not as powerful as Itachi, that's for sure." I widened my eyes and bolted upright.

'_This is definitely not Kakashi's house_' I thought to myself before getting out of the bed and walking towards the voices.

"Sasuke would have grown stronger from his hatred he holds for his brother-!" Orochimaru hissed before I walked into the doorway, feeling quite light headed.

"Actually," I started, Orochimaru's head snapped in my direction, along with Kabuto's and the four sound ninja. "I've changed the way on how Sasuke sees his brother, a lot. So he would have just ended up killing you in the end." I stated. Orochimaru glared harshly at me. "Anyway." I continued before closing my eyes. "Since I'm not the one you need. I'm going to head back home." I stated before turning my back towards the group.

"Don't you dare turn your back on me!" Orochimaru hissed before grabbing me with one of his snakes around my waist. I tried to dodge it but my head was really dizzy. "Kabuto. Get her checked out and tell me the condition she's in at the moment. That will determine whether I keep her or not." Orochimaru looked about the room before Kabuto injected some numbing liquid into the side of my neck. Orochimaru had given my body to Kabuto, who walked out of the room briskly and taken me to his experimental lab.

"Now Sakura." He teased as he took off my headband and started to untie my hair bands. "I've given you a sleeping solution that will knock you out and numb you out for around 2 hours." Kabuto laid my body down onto a cold surface. I sucked in air at how cold it was, and it never seemed to heat up to my temperature. "I know, I know. It's cold." Kabuto teased as I started scowling at him.

"Shuddup Kabuto." I hissed as best as I could while feeling faint, slowly the feeling got stronger and stronger.

"Let's hope a miracle happens." Kabuto finished as he leaned down to kiss my cheek.

Xxx ^O.o^ xxX

Yay! :3 Sasuke didn't leave D: But now Orochimaru will judge on whether the condition she is in is impressive or not as she fainted before arriving at their Hideout :3 Now would be the time to start telling me what pairings you would like to see :D


	8. The Longest Morning

**The Longest Morning**

Sasuke (POV)

After thinking about what happened last night made me shake with anger. It was my fault that they took Sakura. She was trying to save me and all I did was watch her limp body fall and get carried away by the four sound ninja.

"Sasuke." Kakashi muttered. I chose to ignore him and continue to glare out of the Hokage's office.

_'I could have done something!' _I was about to bash on the window with my fist with enough force for it to break before Kakashi held my wrist. "Calm down, Sasuke. If you hadn't of tried to run away this situation wouldn't be happening." I pulled my wrist away from Kakashi's grip and glared at him.

"If you got there quicker, this situation wouldn't be happening." I retorted coldly, remembering the whole fight before they took Sakura away.

_'Sakura was in mid-sentence before she collapsed, heading straight for the ground. Sakon caught her and put her over his shoulders._

_ "Sakura!" I shouted, this caused the other sound ninja to become conscious again. "Put her down! I'm the one going with you not her!" I shouted, struggling against the hardened clay._

_ "Orochimaru doesn't need weaklings. Sasuke" Sakon spat as he and the three other sound ninja darted off out of sight. I cussed loudly before trying to get out of the clay. It was impossible._

_ "Sasuke? Where's Sakura? A clone of her was running for me then it disappeared." Kakashi explained._

_ "The sound ninja left with her. You're late." I stated ironically Kakashi stood there looking out into the dark. "Well don't just stand there, Do something!" I yelled. Kakashi simply walked to the clay that was surround my body and made it disappear._

_ "There is nothing that we can do at this moment in time, unless you have a bright Idea." Kakashi retorted while I stood up._

"Don't place the blame on me Sasuke." Kakashi muttered as the Tsunade walked into the room.

Kabuto (POV)

After examining Sakura's Physical health, I picked up a pen and scribbled some notes down on a piece of paper. Sakura kept flinching in her sleep. Which irritated me somewhat. Before I could finish my sentence Orochimaru entered the room with an aura only death could beat.

"So?" Orochimaru hissed. I fixed my glasses before placing the pen back onto the desk.

"It seems that she's overworked her Chakra system for a whole month now…" I started as Orochimaru raised an eyebrow, allowing me to continue. "In other words," I started before walking over to Sakura and placing the back of my hand on top of her head. "She should be dead." Orochimaru smirked before walking over to the other side of Sakura.

"Maybe she is the better option after all." Orochimaru said while stroking her long hair out of the way. My body nearly tried to stop Orochimaru from doing what he was. It was an odd feeling to say at the least. I covered my own awkwardness with a cough before watching Orochimaru's further actions.

"Gy..aaaaaah!" Sakura tried refraining from screaming, even while unconscious, as Orochimaru bit her neck. Sakura started flailing in her sleep so I had to lean over her body and hold her arms down quickly. After a couple of minutes Orochimaru lifted his mouth off of her neck before licking the mark he had created.

"Now we'll see if she's worth more than Sasuke-kun." Orochimaru smirked before walking out of the room.

Sakura panted heavily and sweat started forming from her forehead. I sighed before letting go of her wrists to get a small wet towel. I placed it over her head after removing her jacket.

"Unngh." Sakura moaned in her sleep and fidgeting due to the pain she was in. I closed my eyes and crossed my arms.

_'Why do I feel like this?'_ I thought to myself as my heart started beating faster. I ignored it and went to the medicinal lab to create a strong medicine to help Sakura.

Akatsuki (POV)

"So Orochimaru captured Sasuke then?"

"No, Sasuke went with him in order get power to defeat you."

"Incorrect."

"What do you mean Zetzu?"

"I was watching the whole scene."

"Just spit it out for Jashin's sake!"

"A girl stopped Sasuke from even leaving the village."

"What are you talking about?"

"She trapped Sasuke and fainted for some unknown reason and they took her instead."

"…Well hasn't this turned into something interesting…"

"Well, this hasn't interfered with our goals so why are we discussing this?"

"Because she used an interesting Jutsu that I've never experienced before…Something that would benefit us greatly."

"What kind of Jutsu?"

"Be Patient. I want to confirm what I saw first before we all get carried away."

"Imagine having a girl in the Akatsuki!"

"…I am a girl Hidan."

"Shut it Konan, You're not really the hard to get type though are you?!"

"…I dare you to say that one more time."

"Be quiet guys, Pein's coming."

Hokage's Office

Naruto couldn't believe what he just heard. His fists clenched and his shoulders tensed up, causing his body to shake angrily.

"You tried to run away?!" He started shouting. Sasuke constantly kept a fixed glare at Naruto while he was in his state. Tsunade and Kakashi had decided that it would be better if Naruto let out his thoughts. "What kind of COWARD would run away?!" He shouted, his voice rising in volume to the harsher words. "What," He started again before taking a breath. "What kind of worthless bastard tries to run away from his home! His, his family!" Sasuke was about to interrupt before Naruto smashed his fist against the wall. "Sakura! They took Sakura! And she saved you! She saved you and you're standing here not doing a thing about it!"

"I COULDN'T NARUTO!" Sasuke shouted. No one was expecting this, so Tsunade slightly jumped. "IF I DID I WOULD HAVE FAILED! OKAY!?" Sasuke glared further into Naruto's eyes. "I couldn't move! She trapped me with her clay Jutsu she used on Kakashi only two days ago!" He continued.

"You shouldn't have run away in the first place Sasuke! That's what cowards do!"

"Shut up dobe! You were barely helping were you?!"

"I wasn't the coward that ran off!"

"You didn't-!"

"Silence!" Tsunade roared, causing a deafening silence. "You are to form an eight-man squad and search for Sakura after noon. Am I clear?!" She commanded. Kakashi bowed and was the first to leave the room. Sasuke followed shortly after leaving Naruto and Tsunade in the room.

"I will get Sakura-chan back no matter what Tsunade…" He commented grimly before leaving the tower.

Tsunade sat in silence before leaning back on her chair and smiling.

"I know you will…" Tsunade muttered to herself before getting out of her chair and looking out the window and down at her village. "I think I know the best Shinobi to send out for this mission."

Xxx ^O.o^ xxX

Whoohoo :3 Two Chapters in one day :3 The next one will be longer as I'm seeing a reacurring pattern with the lengths of my chapters x3 and yes to the random guest reviewing every chapter :) I will include Itachi and Sakura in the story as I love the couple myself :D ^^


	9. No Breaks Allowed

**No Breaks Allowed**

I rubbed my eyes before anything else while waking up. I didn't know of the time as the room I was in was pretty dark. I sat up and tried to remember what happened before I fell unconscious. I took a deep breath and took a look to my right. I saw a faint red clothing item on the desk next to me. I leaned forwards to get a better look at it.

_'Isn't that my jacket?' _I thought to myself, furrowing my eyebrows and trying to focus on this familiar item.

"Oh, you're awake, miss Haruno." A mocking voice teased just as bright lights filled the room. After my eyes adjusting to the brightness I figured that the voice belonged to Kabuto.

"S-Shut up Kabuto!" I said before snatching my jacket off of the table. I sat at the edge of the cold surface and tied the jacket around my waist.

_'So I got caught in place of Sasuke…I wonder how much this will change the events of the future…But I really need to start planning ahead more. If I'm here in place of Sasuke, I need to find a way to get rid of Orochimaru before he makes me his vessel…if he even needs me as his vessel…I wonder what kind of stuff I would learn here…I'm going to have to find loads of paper to make notes on.' _I sweat dropped while thinking to myself. Suddenly I felt a sharp pain coming from my left shoulder. I tried hiding the pain that was showing on my face. My body tried to heal where the pain was coming from.

"-Don't you?" Kabuto finished. Apparently he was talking to me. I looked up at him and gave him a puzzling look.

"Huh?" I questioned before Kabuto picked up some medicinal herbs and started crushing them.

"You weren't listening?" Kabuto teased. I gave him a stern look before slightly blushing.

"I was busy thinking about my life, thank you very much." I retorted. Kabuto merely chuckled before mixing the herbs into some mash. I ignored him and tried looking around for a mirror. After searching the area for a couple of minutes I faced Kabuto and started glaring at him. "Do you have a mirror I could use?"

"Oh? So you're the vain type?" Kabuto answered almost straight away. I scowled at the side of his head before throwing a used syringe at him. He easily dodged this and picked up the plate of food. "Or the short tempered type." He continued. I exhaled loudly, showing all signs of agitation.

"I'm neither type, I just want to check something out that's causing my pain!" I blurted out as Kabuto walked towards me.

"Calm down, Sakura. I was only teasing." He stopped in front of me and placed the plate of food on my lap. "Orochimaru gave you a little gift while you were unconscious, and you seemed to have survived it." Kabuto informed me. My heart skipped a beat. Orochimaru had given me a curse mark. This was not good. How the hell am I meant to get rid of that? Millions of thoughts were spinning around in my head. "Now. You're either very lucky or very skilled to be alive right now." Kabuto snapped me out of my trail of thoughts.

"What do you mean?" I questioned gingerly before Kabuto handed me a delicate silver fork.

"You should have been dead with the amount of Chakra you've been using for the past month." Kabuto answered bluntly before walking towards the exit of the room. "The medicine within that food contains special herbs that help you recover chakra quickly, and it has a very long term effect of boosting your chakra limits." He finished before he turned around the corner. I slightly smiled to myself.

_'Maybe this won't be such a bad thing after all…Sasuke and Naruto will get stronger in order to get me back from Orochimaru's grasp…maybe..'_

Hokage's office

"Right!" Tsunade snapped everyone's attention in her office straight to her. "I want two teams of four out to search for Sakura Haruno." Tsunade started, everyone exchanged awkward glances as they weren't sure what team they were going to be in. "Kakashi, Neji, Sasuke and Tenten. You will be searching for information inside the sound village." The four mentioned people nodded in agreement as Tsunade continued. "Guy, Hinata, Naruto and Lee. You will be searching for the Hideout outside the sound village." Hinata looked at Naruto once before blushing and looking away.

"We won't let you down, Tsunade. The power of youth will guide me towards the fair maiden!" Lee commented before Tsunade sighed.

"If you don't get any information in the time space of three days, expect the worst and return back here. Don't do anything that will cost you your lives." Tsunade added. Naruto gulped loudly before Tsunade dismissed the group.

The eight Ninja travelled together without a word till they reached the border to the Sound Village. It was just about five minutes to two when the two teams started to communicate.

"Okay, Kakashi." Guy started while stretching his legs, Lee copied him shortly after. "My team will search for the hideout and if we happen not to find it. We'll meet back in this spot at nine O'clock." He finished. Kakashi simply sighed before heading towards the village.

"Neji, scan the area while Sasuke and Tenten do…" Kakashi made up a plan while they walked further and further out of sight.

"Hinata!" Guy shouted. Hinata jumped slightly before turning to face Guy.

"Y-Yes Guy Sensei?" She stuttered.

"We're going this way!" Guy pointed. Hinata sighed and followed the group into the woods.

Sakura (POV)

I finished eating the bland food, so I decided that a tour around the hideout wouldn't hurt. The whole place seemed plain and boring, the same patterned wall everlasting into an implosion of boringness. It seemed as if I passed the same door millions of times, they were all the same….I stopped at a door that looked different then all the others and tried to open it. I smirked when I found out it was locked. I looked around before hovering my hand over the lock.

"Pfft. This security is crap." I commented after the door unlocked. I opened it slowly and took a peek inside. It was pitch black. No surprise. So I walked in the room before closing the door and finding the light switch, although there didn't seem to be anything where the switch would be. Just as my eyes adjusted to the dark a sensor went off and turned on all the lights one by one.

I blinked a few times before venturing further into the room. It contained rows and rows of huge containers with nothing but water inside of it. I could finally see the end of the room, although there was a manual light switch that needed to be pressed to light up the final container. It was wider than the rest of them and probably most likely to be empty like the rest.

I stopped in front of it and turned the switch on…..

Nothing happened.

"Oh C'mon." I said out loud in frustration. I Looked down at the panel in front of the container and furrowed my eyebrows. "Seriously?" There were more than a hundred buttons that I could press. But I had no Idea on which buttons do what. I sighed loudly before taking a closer look at the buttons.

"I'd press the red one if I were you." A voice came from the container making me jump and take a couple of steps back. The voice then chuckled at my actions before I sighed angrily.

"Why should I? Who knows? That may be the very button that lets you get out of that container." I retorted, trying to get my heart to its original beating pattern.

"…Fine then. It's the large green button at the side…" The voice said huffing. I choose to believe him and pressed the button. As he said the container lit up.

I nearly jumped when I saw half a man with light blue hair and purple eyes.

"The name's Suigetsu. Don't forget it." He tried to introduce as a light blush dusted his face. I smiled at him.

"I won't. My name's Sakura." I responded. He looked down at me, or more like he looked down at my neck.

"I guess Orochimaru got you too, huh?" Suigetsu stole the question that I was thinking. I smirked slightly before looking at the reflection of the container.

"Yeah. I suppose he did…Even though his original target was one of my team mates…I was never expecting this to happen…" I babbled on a bit. Suigetsu sighed as I closed my eyes.

"Everyone who interferes with Orochimaru gets some sort of consequence. But him allowing you to live and wear his curse mark only means that you are more powerful than his original target." Suigetsu tried comforting me. I giggled, making my cheeks go red slightly.

"You're cute Suigetsu." I commented before I heard someone enter the room.

"So here you are Sakura." A voice hissed. Suigetsu glared at the person behind me. I turned around to see Orochimaru. "You will do well not to wonder around restricted areas." He continued. I kept a fixed glare on him.

"Of course snake dude." I stated sarcastically. He scowled before grabbing my hair and pulling me towards his face.

"You will addressee me as Orochimaru-sama." He hissed loudly. I didn't respond to him so he pulled my hair tighter. "Understand?"

"Yes. Orochimaru-sama." I gave in. he smirked before letting my hair go.

"Good." He commented before following me out of the room. "You will be heading into the village to get a change of weapons and clothes." He finished. I sighed and closed my eyes.

_'This is gonna be one heck of a training period…'_ I thought to myself silently as I turned my head back to Suigetsu, giving him a smile before I left the room.

Xxx ^O.o^ xxX

A bit of a longer chapter I suppose :D I think I might be uploading another chapter tonight (UK-TIME) like I did yesterday :3 sorry for any spelling/grammatical mistakes. D: I don't normally notice them when I read them back the first time around :) But other than that I hope you enjoyed this chapter :D


	10. What is this?

**What is this?**

I hated this…I had to travel inside the sound village, to change my style of clothing and buy weapons that I would never think of using in my life.

I yawned while stretching my arms above my head. This was going to be a long day. My eyes widened as I felt a familiar chakra signature within a close distance of where I was heading to.

Sasuke.

I wasn't sure of what I should do at this point in time. Orochimaru surely knows if I had the intention of leaving him and going back to Konoha because of the curse mark that he placed on me. I looked about before deciding just to carry on walking to the shop while masking my chakra. Even though my pink hair was bound to give myself away.

Surprisingly enough I managed to walk right past Sasuke and into the clothing shop. I looked around before mentally crying to myself…

_'These clothes are horrible!'_ I thought while looking at the bland range of clothes. Although something caught my eye. I went over to the back of the shop and saw the outfit Sasuke would have been wearing if it wasn't for me. I closed my eyes and smirked to myself. I picked it up but instead of picking up the trousers that Sasuke would have had, I picked up some short black shorts with fishnets. Before paying for the clothes I picked up a roll of thick bandages. After paying for the items I discarded my old outfit and changed into the new one. It felt kind of refreshing to be wearing new clothes.

I hesitantly checked myself out in the mirror. I held my headband to my head to see what I looked like with it on. My eyes watered slightly as I took my Kunai out of my pouch.

"I guess I need to move on." I drew a long strike through the leaf symbol before throwing the headband and the Kunai to the side. "Now for some new weapons."

Sasuke (POV)

After I separated the group I felt Sakura's chakra signature. It was faint and gone in the next second but it was still there.

I had just searched outside the clothing shop. So all I had left to check was the weapon shop, and then it would be time to meet back up with Kakashi. I placed my hands in my pocket while entering the shop.

"Is there anything I can help you with young sir?" one of the people from the shop had tried to ask.

"No." I replied before walking to the back of the shops to admire the swords. The way the swords shape was crafted you could slice a head off clean with one swing. I had gone around the shop around ten times before deciding to give up, until I saw Sakura paying for a large amount of weapons, wearing something that I'd never seen before…and her hair was wavy and went down to below her back.

"Sakura?" I said involuntarily. She ignored me. I knew she could hear me. I started walking towards her.

"Thank you for your purchase, have a nice day." The owner of the shop said, immobilized at the money Sakura gave him.

"Sakura." I said in a much sharper tone. She turned her back and started to walk out of the shop.

Before she left the shop she turned around to look at me. This stopped me from walking towards her completely.

Her expression was cold…the very opposite of what it would normally be like. I felt as if she wasn't there…someone had taken my Sakura away.

Before I could do anything, Sakura left the shop. I blinked a few times before running to the entrance of the shop. But when I looked outside Sakura was nowhere to be seen. I clenched my fist and sighed softly.

"She got away…" I muttered to myself before noticing Tenten walking my way.

"Oh, there you are Sasuke. Kakashi and Neji have already finished searching for information. I have as well so I'm heading to the meeting point." She said while I was still busy scanning the village for Sakura. "-How about you did you find anything, Sasuke?" She asked, I shook my head and put my hands in my pocket.

"Come on. Let's head back." I said so no further questions were asked.

Sakura (POV)

It felt good to finally escape Sasuke…I would have started crying if I saw the broken and lost look on his face longer than I already did. I took a deep breath and sighed. I had to report these sightings to Orochimaru…Otherwise he might think I'm trying to escape.

"-And the power of youth will guide us!" I heard a voice come from my left.

_'Oh god…not him again…' _I sweat dropped as I masked my chakra further and hid above the group that was travelling this way.

"Hinata!" Guy sensei shouted. I felt sorry for the poor girl.

"Y-yes?" Hinata responded meekly.

"Use your Byakugan so search these woods. I have a feeling that something is here!" I widened my eye.

_'Are his senses that good?' _I thought to myself, I heard Naruto groan loudly, making me smile warmly.

"You said that the past five times Guy!" Naruto complained. Before Guy could fit in a youthful response Hinata had spotted me.

"She's up there!" Hinata exclaimed. I cussed under my breath and dropped down from the tree…Knowing that the most powerful thing this group contains…Is Naruto's facial reactions towards me.

"Sakura-chan!" Naruto's eyes lit up as he tried to run towards me. my heart dropped completely. Guy held his arm out and looked down at him.

"She isn't the Sakura we know anymore Naruto." Guy commented. I used a lot of will power to keep my face cold.

"She's only been away from the leaf village for less than a day!" He retorted. Guy shook his head and looked at me.

"That face isn't as warm and welcoming as we once knew." With that Naruto looked at me with sad eyes.

"Sakura, is this true?" His voice started shaking. I merely looked down at him. I was about to break, his face showed so much emotion, one of the reasons why I loved having Naruto on my team. I felt four familiar chakra signatures and sighed.

_'The sound Ninja'_ I thought. And on queue they arrived by my side one by one.

"No wonder why you were taking so long, Sakura." Sakon chuckled. I sighed quickly before turning my head to give him a glare. "What?" He chuckled even further before clearing his throat. "Orochimaru wants you back at the hideout. We'll take care of these guys." I nodded and turned my back towards the group.

"Sakura…Why are you doing this to me? Are they forcing you?" Naruto asked. I looked down and started walking. "Sakura! Answer me! Is he making you do this?!" Naruto yelled. I stopped walking and took a long deep breath.

"No. Naruto." I answered bluntly. "I'm doing this on my own accord." I finished before darting away from the scene.

"Sakura! Don't leave!" Naruto yelled. I nearly messed up on my footing as I increased my speed.

_'Sasuke really must have been one cold heartless bastard…'_ I thought to myself as I finally reached the hideout.

Xxx ^O.o^ xxX

I didn't get to update yesterday because of family reasons :) so hopefully instead the next chapter will be longeerrrr :3


	11. Break

**Break**

I walked down the hideout, seeking out Orochimaru as requested. I closed my eyes so that I could think over the decision that I made…

_'What if this doesn't work? What if Sasuke and Naruto do nothing to even try to get stronger in order to save-'_ I stopped in mid thought as I bumped straight into Orochimaru. I sweat dropped and took a step backwards.

"Ahh…" I shivered before Orochimaru seemed to glare at me. "Sorry Orochimaru-sama. I should have looked where I was going." I rushed before bowing. It felt so wrong to give a villain respect…

"Hmm…So you should…I thought I could recognise you." Orochimaru said in slow chunks. I looked to my left, then right before looking up at the villain confused.

"Well, yeah. You did kind of just see me before I left the h-" I stated sarcastically as Orochimaru whacked me around the head.

"Don't be sarcastic." He hissed while I rubbed the side of my head. "You were the little brat that tried to stop me from biting Sasuke-kun, weren't you?" Orochimaru more confirmed than questioned me. I looked blinked a few times before looking up at him.

_'Oh yeah! My hair was down on that day, so that's why he only recognises me properly now…even though I have pink hair…'_

_Orochimaru had ambushed the squad. I couldn't forget that face no matter how far in the past I travel. I let Sasuke fight it out for a while. To see if he had gotten stronger that what he used to be at his age when he did get bitten… _

_ "Grh!" Sasuke restrained from yelling as he stumbled to his knees. I sighed and jumped in front of Sasuke just as Orochimaru extended his neck. I performed a few handsigns before creating a chakra scalpel with my arm. Orochimaru didn't show any signs of stopping so I merely crossed my arms across my body and sliced through Orochimaru's neck clean. There were a few moments of pure silence before I heard Sasuke move._

_ "S-Sakura…You killed him." Sasuke commented while getting up. I scoffed and turned my head to face him._

_ "I haven't killed him Sasuke…You'll see." I stated before going over to Naruto's limp body._

"I remember that I succeeded in stopping you…So I think it was a bit more effort than trying." I corrected Orochimaru. He shot me a glare before looking at my attire.

"Good, you chose your clothes wisely...and your weapons?" He asked. I pulled out a long delicate Katana along with a few demon wind shuriken and senbon needles. I had two rolls of thin sturdy thread attached to my hips either side of my person, which I showed him by looking down at my hips and tilting the sides. I then turned around to show Orochimaru the custom made Kunai attached on my lower back. I then withdrew the Katana in the holster and placed the demon wind shuriken on the ground and pulled out two black and red scrolls filled with random and very lethal weapons. I then put them back in my pouch and showed Orochimaru the shuriken summons on my wrists. He was about to say something until I pulled out two extendable and attachable batons from my boots.

I leaned on to my right leg and gave Orochimaru a 'You impressed' kind of look.

"That enough for you?" I commented. Orochimaru licked his lips and smirked at me while I placed the weapons back where they belonged.

"Very much indeed." He hissed. He eyed my form once more and a hungry look placed his smirk. "Maybe having you in place of Sasuke-kun wasn't such a bad Idea…" He commented before Kabuto appeared next to Orochimaru.

"I think _Sakura _has a little something to tell us Lord Orochimaru." Kabuto ruined the mood. I closed my eyes and placed one of my hands on my hips.

"Ah, that. Somehow my old team and a few other shinobi from the leaf village seem to be aware of our location." I informed. Orochimaru's smirk turned into a frown within a second.

"We'll relocate to the waves." Orochimaru stated plainly before turning around and walking into the dark hallway.

Xxx ^O.o^ xxX

Quickly Updated but with a short chapter Because of the Olympics :) Proud to be British even is we were last ^^ Well done to America and China :D they did brilliantly :) I might not post up a chapter tomorrow as I'm going to start writing a book ^~^" Well...We'll see how that goes :3


	12. Last Chance

**Last Chance**

Everything in the hideout had got transported into the land of the waves hideout a few hours ago. Orochimaru and Kabuto had left with Suigetsu. They told me to wait for the four sound ninja to arrive…I've been waiting for half a day for them…this meant that they didn't make it out of the encounter alive in Orochimaru's books.

I stood up from the rock I was sitting on and unfortunately saw something that I really didn't want to see.

Naruto was standing a few metres away from me with scuffs and cuts covering his whole body.

"Sakura…I found you." Naruto huffed before crouching down on one knee. I smiled in my mind…I guess I'm just as important to him as Sasuke was. "You're not leaving the leaf village!" I took a deep breath…

_'If I even show him the slightest sign of emotion…then that could ruin my whole plan'_ I thought to myself before resting my hand on my Katana.

"Naruto." I said before he could try and fit in another word. He looked up at me and stood up. "The leaf village is too weak. I'm training with Orochimaru to gain power-" I stated nonchalantly. Naruto started to clench his fists tightly.

"What about your dream, Sakura! What about your ambition to destroy the Akatsuki?!" Naruto shouted. I simply closed my eyes. It would be better for me not to see his reaction to what I was about to say next anyway.

"I don't need you guys anymore. Old methods can't be changed…I'm interested in Orochimaru now." I turned my back towards him.

"That's a load of crap! Sakura! He's controlling you! We can save-" Naruto started.

"I am with him on my own accord Naruto. You wouldn't understand." I opened my eyes and gazed ahead. "Don't try to stop me." I sprinted forwards and couldn't feel Naruto's chakra. I smiled to myself.

_'He actually listened to me' _I thought before I felt someone kick me in the back. I flew forwards but regained balance on a big rock in the middle of a never ending lake, I turned around to face Naruto, he had transformed into the Kyuubi mode.

"If you're leaving…then I'm going to knock some sense into you." Naruto growled. I scratched my neck in irritation as Sasuke ran in on the scene. I glared at the two further.

_'Well, it's nice to know that they care about me, but things would be a whole lot easier if they would just let me go' _I said to myself as Naruto's Kyuubi mode started to calm down.

"Sasuke! You gotta help me stop her from leaving!" Naruto cried to Sasuke. Sasuke simply looked up at me.

"Naruto…If we fight Sakura now…we will more or less fail because of her abilities compared to ours." Sasuke started. At least he had some sense.

"Are you giving up on trying to save Saku-?!" Naruto yelled.

"No! Naruto. I'm simply saying that we should hold her back until Kakashi and the other shinobi catch up to us." Naruto smirked at him. I clicked my fingers and my neck before darting towards the two with my Katana. They weren't expecting this so both of them gained a deep cut on their arms and sides. I jumped back and withdrew my katana.

"You will die if you even try to stop me." I stated bluntly. Sasuke growled and started weaving handsigns. Naruto did the same.

_'Great…This only meant one thing…'_ I quickly tried to form a plan in my head while Naruto and Sasuke started forming their famous Jutsu's in their hands.

The both sped towards me. Naruto's Jutsu swirling around quickly while Sasuke's Jutsu sparking off in off in all directions. I started weaving multiple handsigns and activated my time Jutsu just as both of the attacks were about to make contact with me. I moved Naruto's arm out of the way so that he could cause himself less damage when his Jutsu contacted with the tree. I then jumped onto the rock in the middle of the lake. I released the Jutsu as watched Sasuke and Naruto crashing into to the trees. Naruto was the first to get up, shortly followed by Sasuke.

They both were prepared to attack again when Sakon arrived at my side. I glanced at him quickly before going back to Naruto and Sasuke.

"Took you long enough." I commented before I heard him scoff.

"Everyone else has fallen. I was the only one who managed to get away." He stated. I nodded my head slowly.

"You can lead me to the new hideout then in the waves." I replied. He nodded. I threw a strong smoke bomb before Sakon grabbed my wrist and lead me to the hideout. We were out of Naruto's and Sasuke's reach within two minutes.

Naruto

After the smoke cleared Sakura and the sound ninja had left. Anger built up inside of me. I could feel that Sasuke was pretty pissed off too.

"We couldn't even manage to slow her down!" Sasuke spat as he took his anger out on a tree as he kicked it on his last word.

As if to piss us off even further the rest of the team showed up. I took a few deep breaths before facing Sasuke.

"We need to get stronger Sasuke." I stated. Sasuke shot me a glare. Kakashi and Guy walked towards us and sighed.

"Naruto is right Sasuke. Sakura isn't what she used to be. Orochimaru one of the legendary Sanin and is most likely controlling her." Guy reassured Sasuke. He softened his glare slightly.

"We lost her. We had a chance to fight for her…and we barely scratched her!" Sasuke said while grabbing his side. "Two against one and she managed to attack us!" Sasuke roared. Neji, Hinata, Lee and Tenten walked towards the group.

"If we catch up to her now we can get her back!" I thought out loud, Kakashi shook his head.

"We're all worn out from battling the sound Ninja…we need to rest and think up a rational plan." Kakashi said. I looked around the group, and as Kakashi said. Everyone looked battered and worn out. Sasuke started walking back to the leaf village, the whole group looked at each other before following Sasuke back to the village.

Xxx ^O.o^ xxX

Stories are hard to make up O.o so while I was thinking I wrote the new chapterrr, longer than the last and shorter than most :) But I hope you guys like it :3


	13. Patience is a Virtue

**Patience is a Virtue**

Me and Sakon finally reached the hideout, after loads of running onto a vast amount water. Sakon looked back at me before realising that he still had a hold of my wrist. He blushed slightly before letting go and opening the entrance to the hideout. The annoying thing for me was that the hideout looked exactly the same as the last one.

"What took you so long?" Kabuto asked as we walked past Suigetsu's door.

"The Konoha brat's decided that they didn't want to let go of their cherry blossom." Sakon teased. I merely glared at him.

"Come up with something original won't you?" I replied, referring to my given nickname. Sakon rolled his eyes.

"Well." Kabuto started as he looked down at me. "At least we know where your loyalties lie." He finished while walking into Suigetsu's room. He was about to close the door, but he stopped and turned back around. "We have another successful experiment, like Suigetsu, who's worth talking to…Sakura." He chuckled before he slammed the door shut. I sighed slightly before looking up at Sakon.

"Since you know the hideout so well, you can give me a tour so I know where everything is." I said. Sakon looked down at me and stood in silence for a minute, while wearing a frown. He closed his eyes and sighed.

"Fine…follow me."

Tsunade

I looked around the office, eyeing each ninja one by one cautiously.

"So, Sakura left for power from Orochimaru…" I repeated what Naruto has said. I furrowed my eyebrows and bit down on my thumb nail. "…Check out in the hospital before returning to normal duties. Dismissed." I commanded. All the ninja nodded and left my office except from Naruto. I looked up at him and frowned. "What is it Naruto?"

Naruto looked out of the window and clenched his fist. There was a long pause before Naruto turned his head in my direction.

"The next time I see Sakura…I will get her back…" his shoulders tensed up. "That's a promise." Naruto stated confidently before looking out of the window again. As if on cue, Jiraiya entered the office.

"Ah. Jiraiya, you made it." I smiled warmly at him. He returned my smile with his famous grin.

"Of course I did. You didn't expect me to slack off now, would you?" He replied before looking down at Naruto. "Are you ready to start your training with me, Naruto?" Jiraiya asked. I smiled as Naruto's face lit up considerably.

"Of course I'm ready! I won't give up on trying to get Sakura either!" He stated while looking at Jiraiya. Jiraiya's smile faded slightly.

"You have to take this training seriously Naruto. If you want to get stronger you will have to pay attention to every little detail." Jiraiya responded. Naruto nodded his head. Jiraiya looked over at me and smiled. "Well, my _princess_." He joked. I rolled my eyes before smiling further. "We'll see you in around three years."

And with that Naruto and Jiraiya left the room. I laughed to myself slightly.

"Naruto hasn't even recovered from his mission and he's eager to start training under Jiraiya." I said to myself before looking at the paper work to my left.

"Shizune! I need more sake!"

Suigetsu

I am bored…incredibly bored. Kabuto had just finished examining my health and left the room. The day then I get out of this stupid container will be the day I die…I swear. Just as I was about to go to sleep I heard someone pick at the lock of the door. I smirked to myself.

_'You don't think that the same trick will work again do you Sakura? Kabuto's changed the lock to something stronger' _I closed my eyes and chuckled slightly before hearing the door open. _'Seriously? I'm starting to think that Kabuto doesn't bother with the security around this place!' _I opened my eyes before sighing

"Suigetsu?" I heard Sakura's soft voice call as she turned on the lights. I smiled slightly. She remembered my name. I didn't reply to her until she reached my container.

"Orochimaru is going to be pissed if he finds you in here again, you know that." I stated bluntly. Sakura dismissed my warning. She turned the light of my container before smiling at me. I couldn't help but blush slightly. Her outfit had changed dramatically to something a bit more revealing.

"I don't care. I don't start training until tomorrow…and I'm bored." Sakura retorted. "I won't be here for long anyway." She continued causing me to frown.

"Why are you here then?" I asked harshly. Sakura coughed taking out a piece of paper and pen.

"I need to know your schedule, so that I know what times to visit and what times to avoid coming here." She replied. I sighed before telling her what she wanted to know. She then left the room, turning all the lights off along the way.

Sakura

I put all the notes in my pouch and started heading for the main room, which was where the new 'successful' experiment was. It wouldn't hurt to meet it. Besides, I'm bored.

"So you will do well to know your place, Karin." Kabuto had finished his sentence. I looked over at him. He looked pretty pissed off at this red headed woman standing in front of him. He looked over at me and smiled…that was a creepy sight to see…

"Ah, Sakura." He greeted. I walked towards the two before smiling at Kabuto bitterly before looking at the woman. "Sakura, this is Karin." The red headed woman turned around to face me. I hid my shocked emotion before nodding my head at her.

_ 'Ah, so this is the woman that was on Sasuke's team'_ I thought to myself. Karin scoffed. This was not going off to a good start. I glared at her, daring her to say something.

"Why would Orochimaru want a scrawny pink headed brat like her?" Karin laughed. I smirked. I didn't have to say anything, I could tell that Kabuto wanted to talk.

"Well," He started, fixing his glasses higher up his nose. "Sakura is a strong medic Ninja who's survived Orochimaru's bite." Kabuto continued. Karin crossed her arms and scoffed louder. "Oh, and she's smart." Kabuto finished before Karin scowled at him. She turned on her heel and walked away from us and into the dark hallway.

Kabuto dusted himself down before looking at me.

"Come with me Sakura." He commanded before walking towards a big metal door. I reluctantly followed. He stopped walking and turned his head back. "This will be your study while you're here." He stated as he opened the doors fully. I looked inside the room and smirked.

_'I might just learn more than fighting skills from Orochimaru while I'm here._' I thought to myself.

Xxx ^O.o^ xxX

Another chapter up O.o Soo bored Dx I might even update another chapter by the end of the day O.o Again, Sorry for any Spelling or Grammatical mistakes ^^" One day I'll go back to the chapters with the mistakes in them and change it ^^


	14. Sasuke

Sasuke

As soon as we were dismissed from the office I headed to Sakura's house. Maybe there was some sort of evidence of her planning to leave the village.

_'She stopped me from leaving the leaf village. She called me a coward. Yet she completely goes against what she said and left the village. This doesn't make any sense.' _I thought to myself as I reached her house. Instead of knocking on the door I jumped up to her window and opened it quietly, just in case her parents were home.

I started by looking at her desk. Yellow, pink and orange notes were stuck all around the desk and the mirror that was propped up on the side of the desk. I walked over and took a look at the long line of yellow notes;

'Zabuza & Haku dead'

'Chunin exams'

'Orochimaru biting Sasuke in the forest of death'

'Invasion of Konoha – Gaara Jinchuriki'

'Search for Tsunade – 3rd Hokage dead'

'Retrieval of Sasuke'

'Saving Gaara from the Akatsuki'

'Meeting Sasuke after 3 years'

'Hidan and Kakuzu kill Asuma'

'Sasuke kills Itachi'

'Pein destroys leaf village'

'Ninja war starts'

I examined these notes closer. At first I thought they were reminders of the events that have happened, until I saw the notes after the forest of death. Glared at the note that said '_Sasuke kills Itachi'_ for a while…Itachi is still alive. Can Sakura tell the future? No…because the 3rd Hokage is still alive. Before I thought of anything more irrational I looked at the orange notes underneath some of the yellow ones.

'Zabuza dead Haku alive'

'Chunin exams, passed easily'

'Orochimaru dies by my hand in the forest of death but is still alive elsewhere'

'Previous note stopped the invasion of the leaf village and prevented the death of the 3rd Hokage'

'Tsunade becomes the next Hokage anyway.'

The orange notes had stopped there…This was confusing. The orange notes had contained information on how events really went…and the yellow ones…could Sakura have had a dream about what was going to happen next? Before I could search further I heard someone coming up the stairs. I cussed under my breath before jumping out of the window.

I contemplated on telling the Hokage about the strange notes that I just saw. Although she would keep everything she finds to herself…after a while of thinking I decided to find Kakashi.

"Sasuke!" Naruto yelled. I stopped running and saw him with a backpack. "I'm leaving to train Under Jiraiya." He stated. I smirked and started to run again.

"I'll be stronger than you by the time you get back, Naruto." I retorted. I could feel him smile at me while I headed to the Dango shop. I hated sweet stuff. But Kakashi was a sucker for it.

Just as expected Kakashi was reading his porn in while eating dango.

"Ah, Sasuke." He said while closing his book. He offered me a seat but I shook my head.

"There's something you might want to look at, Kakashi." I muttered. He stowed his book away and stood up.

"Show me the way." He replied. I turned my back and darted towards Sakura's house. Kakashi following closely behind. We came to the door and Kakashi knocked on it. A few seconds later Sakura's dad opened the door.

"Ah, Sakura's team mates. You caught me at a bad time. I'm just about to leave for a month long mission." He said while closing the door and locking it. "I'm on a tight schedule as well. My apologises, I will try to catch up with you when I get back." And with that her dad darted out of sight. I shrugged my shoulders and jumped up to the window. I went inside the Sakura's room as the window was still wide open from where I left it. Kakashi followed and looked immediately at the desk.

I motioned for him to read the notes. He did so and we stood in silence for a while.

"What do you think it is Kakashi?" I asked impatiently. He took a couple of steps back before looking down at the notes.

"I don't have a clue…we need Tsunade to inspect this-" Kakashi started as someone opened the door. My heart raced.

_'Did Sakura's dad know we broke in?'_ Kakashi seemed not to have minded the fact that we were going to get caught.

"Hatake, Sasuke. What are you doing in Sakura's room?" Tsunade asked. We looked at each other in awkwardness.

"Um. I found something that was unusual in Sakura's room. The notes over there." I half answered as Tsunade looked at the notes on the table. She moved closer to them and I swear I heard her sigh quietly. She then picked up the box that was sat under the desk. Tsunade placed her hand on it and lightly emitted her chakra. Her eyes widened visibly as the box clicked open. She opened the box before looking into it. I tried to get a peek of what was inside the box but Tsunade had shut it and locked it up again.

"I will investigate this matter on my own. I will inform you two of my findings. Now you better get out of Sakura's room before her mum comes up here." Tsunade ordered. I sighed and left the room immediately.

"Kakashi." I started while we walked towards nowhere in particular. "What if Sakura could tell the future and she's trying to change it now?" I questioned. Kakashi remained silent for a while.

"Our only hope is to rely on Tsunade for now. It seems as if Sakura left her notes and boxes there specifically for her." Kakashi replied while taking his book out. "For now you'll be training under me in order to get stronger. I don't think that Sakura writing down about the Ninja war is something that we should take lightly.

Xxx ^O.o^ xxX

3rd chapter today D: It's a record :3 I might actually get a 4th one uploaded aswell D: I hope this fanfiction isn't boring for you guys ^^ and I think I might changed the summary D: I'm not sure if it fits the story anymore?


	15. Responses to Guests

**Responses to Guests :3**

Because I'm still kinda new to this website I suppose a little section of the story can be dedicated to people who have been kind enough to leave reviews for me ^^

* * *

**imsabbel 8/12/12 . chapter 10**

**Sorry, but this is getting a it bullshitty.**

~ Fair do's I suppose my story isn't made for everyone.  
**  
If these scenes were done after a year or so, the reactions would be beliveable.**  
**But the next day? Hell, it takes longer to recover from the curse seal. And Sasuke of all people should know that she is just out of it for the moment.**

~ Baring in mind Kabuto was there and nursed Sakura back to health. Kabuto knows how to get around it because he is mostly with Orochimaru. Sasuke, on the other hand didn't have Kabuto's help. And If remember correctly Sasuke only took a few hours to recover from the curse seal?

**And why the hell did Guy let her go? **

~ He didn't let her go. If you read it correctly Naruto was going to run up to her to give her a hug.

Guy stopped him from doing that because He knew Sakura wasn't there to hug him.

**Or why does Orochimaru let somebody he kidnapped (as opposed to join of free will) go into a village on her own on the first day?**

~ Orochimaru has Spies around the village. _His_ village. So he knows where Sakura is.  
**  
Seriously. No sense at all. At least TRY to get some logic in your narrative.**

~ Okay then :3 If you want I'll let you write the next chapter. But you've got to bear in mind that

it's not exactly how the manga/anime is written, hence the website is about Fanfictions ^^ And I'll

see how it goes for you.

* * *

**Interesting 8/11/12 . chapter 8**

**You did very well with this story. Its different than others and I like that. I do like ItaSaku and SasuSaku. So I dont mind either one. Anyway keep  
up the good work. I hope you update soon please.**

Hopefully as my story progresses there will be more romance in the fanfiction :3 although Maybe ItachixSakura come a bit earlier than SasukexSakura ;) But they will happen ^^ eventually D:

* * *

**PainfullyHoping 8/9/12 . chapter 6**

**You have to make sure sasuke stays. I mean in every story that Ive read sasuke still leaves. A change would be very nice. Not to mention Im a HUGE SakuSasu fan. Anyway I really like this story and cannot wait to see what happens next. Please update soon!**

I was originally going to have all of team seven change D: but I decided that Maybe Sasuke staying and Sakura going it would be a bit more exciting :L But apparently not to some people x3 But thank you for reviewing :) It basically made me confirm on what I was gonna write :D

* * *

**Guest 8/4/12 . chapter 1**

**love it update soon itasaku please**

Yes x3 I shall update soon and ItaSaku will be coming soon as well :D

* * *

**LOVINGIT 8/7/12 . chapter 4**

**Great start to a great story. Keep up the good work. I will keep watch on your story everytime it will update. So please continue on with the story. Its really good and I am a big fan of it. ESPECIALLY sakusasu. SO if you decide to put that in there it will be an added bonus. UPDATE SOON!**

I will get SasuSaku in there in the story :D somewhere in one chapter…It will happen ^/^

These are only a few of the Reviews but most of them kinda repeat the same question n So I'll be replying to guest reviews every 13 chapters :/3

* * *

Thanks again for reviewing ^^


	16. New Emotions

**New Emotions**

Four months had passed since I came into contact with any leaf shinobi. Four months since I betrayed Konoha for Orochimaru…and the bad part of this was…I could feel myself growing colder towards people other than Orochimaru and his Hench men. I looked out of the small window only to be met by my stoic expression. I sighed before looking at the time. It was barely four A.M. I rubbed one of my eyes and grabbed a pen to start writing a note.

'Gone out training because I'm bored, I'll be back for 6 A.M. Sharp.'

After placing the note on my bed and changing into my old outfit (black shorts, fishnet top with a deep red baggy hoodie with the Haruno symbol on the back) I headed out of the hideout, which was now situated near the grass village. I knew there was a wonderful lake which is most appealing at night time, especially when there was a full moon.

It took me no longer than five minutes to reach the lake. It looked slightly different from when I saw it last in the winter. Now that it is summer it's completely captivating. The grass was a dim blue from the dark sky. The rocks seemed whiter than they'd usually be, adding to the magnificence of this place. The water moved slowly and gently against the soft breeze.

I jumped onto the middle of the lake and close my eyes. I loved this feeling. It was one of the best feelings second to being around Naruto and Sasuke. I smiled and inhaled deeply. To start my training I decided that I would let my body flow into whatever it felt like doing. So as I exhaled I span around quickly down to my knees, but remaining on my tip toes and I created a small whirlpool from the surface of the lake. I started hearing crickets chirping by this point so as I continued spinning I raised myself up on my right leg and made the whirlpool bigger.

Surprisingly enough I didn't feel dizzy from all the spinning. But after a few moments I could sense that someone was watching me. I put my left foot down in the direction of the chakra signature and glared into the dark forest.

"Show yourself." I demanded as a shadowy figure started slowly emerging from the forest. If I were to battle this person then I would have to rely solely on my Taijutsu and Genjutsu…after all, those are the areas I need to practise with more. I could barely make out that the figure was a man when he stopped walking.

Silence filled the scene.

"I'm here for the same reason you are." He muttered almost inaudibly. I prevented myself from rolling my eyes.

"And what would that be?" I questioned. I heard him cough slightly.

"To get rid of bad memories and train my body." He answered. My body tensed up involuntarily.

_'Who is this guy? How does he know so much?'_ I thought to myself. He started to walk onto the lake.

"Although you know as well as I do that such memories cannot be erased." He continued. I didn't like this guy what so ever. I started glaring at him.

"How would you know?" I hissed in defence. I picked up some annoying habits from Orochimaru. I heard a soft chuckling as his face finally came into view. I prevented myself from creating even a hint of emotion.

"I happen to know quite a bit about you. Miss Haruno, You're a popular subject with the Akatsuki at moment." Itachi finished. I didn't even know what I should do. I've never been in a proper one to one fight with Sasuke's older brother. The only time I saw him was when me Naruto, Kakashi and Elder Chiyo were on our way to rescue Gaara…but even then it wasn't the real thing. I didn't realise how close Itachi had gotten to me before I had to look up at him to see his face.

"Tell me, Sakura. Why did you leave the leaf village?" Itachi questioned. I smirked, there wasn't really any harm in telling him…Is there?

"I left in order to save your brother from leaving." I started. Itachi's eyebrows raised slightly. "I left the leaf village to try to grow stronger, and in turn making my team mates stronger." I completed my answer. I wasn't going to let him know too much, he was one of the people I'm supposed to kill to prevent the war.

"Hmm, interesting story." Itachi smirked. "Much like my own…But I don't think I should share this information with you for now." Itachi walked towards me, making me jump backwards and bumping into a rock.

Before I could even try to move again Itachi had pinned my arms against the rock. I was about to pump chakra into my legs before Itachi started speaking.

"Don't worry. I'm not going to harm you." He assured. For some stupid reason I felt I could believe what he was saying. He let go of my shoulders and his hands travelled to my hips, causing me to shiver and blush slightly. Before I could protest Itachi moved forward to kiss my lips.

I stood absolutely still before responding to him. I looked at Itachi's flawless features and lowered my eyelids slightly. Itachi pulled away from the kiss after licking my bottom lips slightly. He took a step back and took in my dazed.

"Thank you." He murmured before disappearing in a spiral of crows. I furrowed my eyebrows and cussed under my breath.

"It's almost six…" I sighed as I looked into the sky. I hesitantly started running towards the hideout.

_ 'This is an interesting start…'_ I thought to myself.

Tsunade

After locking all the doors and surrounding my office with sound proof barriers, I used my chakra to open the box like I did earlier. I removed some photos of an older looking Sakura and me on the practise grounds. I furrowed my eyebrows as I put the photos into age order. I couldn't understand this…one of the photos look like Sakura the age she is now, but with shorter hair…and then you had the pictures of her when she's older…with short hair also…and I'm with her.

After a while of trying to figure things out I picked up another box that was found in the room. This box was slightly harder to open, it required more of my chakra, but it did open. Inside this box were three vials of what seemed like poison and a letter.

I left the vials in the box and removed the letter to start reading it.

_'Dear Tsunade-sama,_

_ I hope that you are reading this message by yourself. You're the only person I could trust with this information._

_ If you've found this note then it means that I've failed to stay in the leaf village. Although I assure you that my loyalties lie solely with you._

_ While you're seeing all these items that seem impossible, you may find that there's an annoying feeling of you not remembering that you weren't even intentionally trying to find in the first place. _

_ I will tell you my story within this note, but this information is to be kept strictly confidential between me and you._

_''In the future the Akatsuki had made their move and declared the 3__rd__ Ninja war. All the countries came to an alliance and we were fighting against them…we seemed to be losing badly until Naruto came along. Although while I was in the medic tents, healing the injured shinobi, you assigned me a mission to eliminate a certain person. You didn't give me any specific information. You gave me three vials of poison, which are in the box along with the letter, although I forgot all about using them. After confronting the given target I seemed to remember dying. But the first thing I woke up to was the first day of my ninja career.''_

_ From that day onwards I tried to change the present for a better future. And no matter where I am. I will eliminate the Akatsuki._

_Always yours_

_Your Apprentice Sakura Haruno.'_

I blinked in confusion a few times before reading over the note. It seemed to make sense the more times that I read it through. I looked at the pictures and something suddenly clicked in my head. Everything that Sakura had mentioned in the note came straight back to me. I smirked at the letter and stowed it back away in the box.

"I couldn't expect less from my student now can I?" I said to myself while packing everything away. Things were about to get interesting.

Xxx ^O.o^ xxX

And I'm up at 1:15 Writing this chapter for you guys because I missed two days n sorry D: I'll try and upload a second chapter today to make up for it :3 sorry for spelling mistakes and stuffs DX


	17. Time To Change

**Time to change**

Orochimaru had gone off on his own to assassinate some person today, I couldn't have cared less…but this meant that today I wouldn't be training with him.

I sighed quietly before walking down the hideout. I closed my eyes and smirked slightly.

_'It's nearly been three years…I wonder if Naruto and Sasuke are doing well…I need to meet up with blue-tier soon…I could do that today'_ a sudden noise caused me to stop thinking and open my eyes.

"O-Oh. Sorry Sakura." Sakon murmured while picking up the container that fell on the floor. I looked at him and smiled.

"There's no need to apologise." I stated before peering into the container. I frowned. "You're not planning to kill yourself are you?" I stated sarcastically. Although his body seemed to tense up dramatically. I sighed and took the container from him. "I don't know why or how this thought even crossed your mind. But you're too valuable to Orochimaru to die." I tried to reassure him. I used a Jutsu, that Orochimaru taught me, to get rid of the contents in the container.

Sakon stood there, unsure about how to react. I simply grabbed his wrist and walked into his room. I sat him down on the end of the bed before closing the door and creating a sound barrier around the room. I walked over to him and rested one of my hands on my hips.

"What's up Sakon?" I asked as Sakon closed his eyes. I started drumming my fingers impatiently on my hips for an answer.

"Why didn't I stay with my team when they were dying for Orochimaru…I should be dead too…" Sakon started. I sort of giggled in disbelief as he opened his eyes to glare at me. "I don't find the humour in this situation." He spat while clenching his fists. I sighed.

"I find it funny how you're sitting here complaining about your team mate's death when you could be training yourself to be stronger and live on for them instead." I stated bluntly. His glare softened slightly. "I mean. If you died, and Tayuya lived…What would you have wanted her to do? Die?" I questioned before turning around. "Please don't do anything irrational Sakon." Before I could walk out of the room I felt a pair of arms pull me back by my waist.

After a while of blinking I realised Sakon was hugging me. I closed my eyes and sighed quietly.

Kakashi

Sasuke and Naruto had been hiding for almost an hour now. This was getting quite tedious. I looked around the forest to find nothing but trees and bushes. I quickly removed the book I placed in my side pouch and started reading it. After all, maybe if they think that I'm off-guard then they'll try to make their move against me.

As predicted I head a slight rustling sound from the bushes to the north of my person. Moments after the rustling sound four kunai flew in the direction of my head.

I easily dodged the kunai before withdrawing my own. Naruto had produced a couple of clones while running towards me while Sasuke quickly weaved a few handsigns.

I pulled my headband up and stowed away the book. Sasuke had finished weaving handsigns and inhaled sharply.

"Dragon flame Jutsu!" Sasuke shouted before exhaling a huge amount of fire from his mouth.

While his vision was momentarily blocked from his fire I jumped quickly into one of the trees behind me. Leaving Naruto's clones confused to my whereabouts.

"Ugh, seriously Naruto." Sasuke scoffed as his fire had died down. Naruto had dispelled his Jutsu and started searching for my location.

'This is probably going to end just like it did three years go, but this time we don't have Sakura.' Loads of different thoughts were whirling around my head before I tied an explosive tag around the kunai and aimed it between Sasuke and Naruto.

Sasuke was the first one to move out of the way and Naruto barely escaped the explosion.

"He's up there!" Sasuke shouted and pointed in my direction. Naruto and Sasuke jumped up. Naruto removed a kunai from his pouch and Sasuke removed his katana and just as the weapons would have made contact with me I used a quick substitution Jutsu and appeared behind the two shinobi.

I forced my palms into both of their backs and exerted chakra into them to start a Genjutsu. I then lowered my headband back into place.

Sasuke

Kakashi had used a substitution Jutsu to move behind and push us into the ground. Naruto had completely shut down and was going to fall to the ground.

Before he could hit the ground I used my kunai to stick his jumper on a tree. His body dangled limply while I regained my footing on the ground.

I looked up to find that Kakashi was no longer there. I growled silently and loot at my surroundings. I couldn't sense any sort of chakra…not even Naruto's.

Concerned I looked up at Naruto to see if he was breathing. But before I could do anything, red petals started falling from the sky.

"What, is this?" I asked aloud while the petals floated to a spot in front of me to form a figure.

After a few moments the figure became familiar to me. "Sakura?" my heart skipped a beat. There she was. Standing in front of me…with the same cold expression she wore before she betrayed our village.

I smirked and dispelled the Genjutsu only to be faced with Kakashi's face.

"You fail the test Sasuke." Kakashi said sharply. I tried to move but I was binded to the log…this was very embarrassing. I looked to my left and saw that Naruto was still stuck in the genjutsu.

Naruto

Sasuke had smashed into the ground before I could do anything. I managed to regain my footing before landing harshly onto the ground.

I'd quickly spun on my feet to face Kakashi again but he'd already gone.

"Damn it." I cussed before looking around. I didn't hear Sasuke get up from the ground so I started walking towards him. "Sasuke?" I questioned. I was a few steps away from him before somebody jumped down to his body with a kunai in their hand. It took me a while for my eyes to adjust to the figure in front of me.

"S-Sakura?" I chocked slightly just as she slashed as Sasuke's throat.

"Yes, Naruto?" She hissed coldly. I was frozen on the spot. '_This must be a genjutsu.' _I thought while trying to move, Sakura started walking towards me, with a murderous intent surrounding her.

Just as she walked over Sasuke's body she sped at me.

Kakashi

"I suppose I could give you another chance after my break..." I sighed as Naruto shuffled about a bit. I walked over to him and released the Genjutsu.

"Sakura!?" Naruto had shouted the moment the genjutsu was released. Sasuke flinched slightly.

"I'll return in half an hour. This would be a sensible time to plan strategies." I commented before heading to the Hokage's office. She asked me not to disturb her this morning but I doubt it's anything that important…right? I reached her office and opened her door.

"-So different." Tsunade had said to her client before glaring in my direction. "I told you not to interrupt Kakashi." Tsunade scolded as I sweat dropped.

"I just wanted to inform you of Sasuke's and Naruto's failure on the bell test." I stated, feeling a bit nervous under Tsunade's glare. I looked over to Tsunade's client and was more interested in the fact that their back was still facing me. Tsunade went to look over to her at client's expression. Tsunade's face softened slightly.

"So, are you giving them another chance? It's very disappointing news to hear that they weren't successful…" Tsunade was trying to convince me to give them another chance…Who is her client.

"There are no second chances in life." I stated coldly, carefully trying Tsunade's tolerance. I could sense that the client wasn't in the best of moods. For some reason my words had unsettled them.

"Kakashi." Tsunade growled darkly. I kept my blank face. The client seems to be a normal civilian…I can't sense any dangerous chakra. "Why won't you give them a second chance? Are you scared?" Tsunade tried to convince my already set mind.

"No." I simply said trying to provoke emotions from the client who still hadn't showed their face to me. It was working. I could visibly see her clench her fist. "Naruto and Sasuke are too weak to get a simple item from me. I mean, what if we're on a mission where we encounter Sakura and Orochimaru?" Tsunade gave her client a careful look. "What then? Naruto and Sasuke are too weak to even retrieve or even defeat the betrayer-"

"Kakashi-" Tsunade interrupted before her client turned around and aimed a punch at my head. I barely dodged her punch. I'll give her credit, her chakra was well hidden until the moment she regained posture from her punch and send a kick to my side.

I tried to block it with my chakra infused hand but it was way too strong for me. So I crashed into the wall, leaving a slight dent. Before I could get up the client had sped in front of me and withdrew her katana.

I was panicking slightly. I could really get injured. The blade sped towards my neck with lightning speed.

"Sakura!" Tsunade shouted. I widened my eyes and looked up at the kunoichi.

The blade was mere millimetres away from my neck. It was actually Sakura…standing in front of me with a face full of mixed emotions.

She had changed a lot since I saw her three years ago. Her once long, straight hair had grown even longer but was more wild, it was tied to the side and had reached down to her stomach. Her face had become more defined and had matured dramatically, the only thing that didn't change was the outfit she was wearing…it was her casual training attire. Her eyes…They captivated my gaze instantly, they were strong and full of pain…yet…they were hidden perfectly. My heart pounded against my chest.

"S-Sakura?" I questioned after the few moments of silence.

Sakura

I put my katana away. Inside I just wanted to hug Kakashi for ages. I think, next to Naruto, I missed Kakashi the most. The look in his only visible eye showed me that he was shocked about my identity…But then again I suppose it would be weird seeing as I'm a missing nin.

"What are we going to do about this Tsunade?" I questioned while holding my hand out to Kakashi. He stared at it for a moment before taking it. I helped him up and looked over to Tsunade.

Tsunade was biting at her thumbnail and looked around.

"We'll have to tell him everything." Tsunade finally concluded. Kakashi's expression was quite amusing. It's very rare to see Kakashi wearing a confused face.

"We could erase his memories." I suggested. She shook her head.

"Kakashi is…" She started. "…was your sensei. I think if anyone else should know about this…It should be him." Tsunade finished. Kakashi was truly confused now.

"What is going on here?" He questioned cautiously before I yawned and stretched my arms over my head.

"I need to head back to the hideout, Orochimaru will be returning from his journey soon." I gave a smile to Tsunade before placing two fingers against my forehead. "See you Lady Tsunade." I then used my petal transportation Jutsu to get from Tsunade's office to an abandoned shed deserted outside the leaf village.

I smiled to myself more looking back at the village. "Kakashi hasn't changed one bit." I stated to myself before darting back to the hideout.

Xx ^O_o^ xX

Yay! :D I finally updated! D: I just re read through my stories and I happen to really love this one n But yeah! D: I'll try my best to update daily :c ^/^


	18. The Warm Up

Tsunade

"That's impossible. How could you believe something as stupid as that?" Kakashi blurted after I explained the simple details to him.

"Think what you will Kakashi. But there are photos to back up her story and she knows everything about my fighting style and her medical Jutsu's are very similar to my own. She also has thee vials of poison and-" I held up the package of syringes. "She's already created an antidote to Sasori of the red sand's unique poison." I continued. Kakashi inhaled deeply and closed his eyes for a moment.

"So…" He started. "You want me to believe that Sakura travelled back in time because we were in a ninja war and now she knows exactly what's going to happen next." Kakashi concluded. I sighed and placed the package back on the desk.

"Partly, she's already changed the course of history so who knows what's really going to happen next." I stated simply. He exhaled loudly and looked up at me.

"What about now? She's betrayed the village and is working under an S-Ranked criminal." Kakashi stressed the words, clearly agitated and confused with the current situation.

"You had the chance to stop her from leaving my office. Why didn't you?" I questioned. Kakashi paused for a moment. "Her loyalties lie with me Kakashi…I trust what she's saying…Didn't you feel it?" I tried explaining. "Just as she stopped her blade…when she looked at you…her presence in itself is calming and she's just…" I tried to search for the word.

"Complex." Kakashi finished. It wasn't the word I was really looking for…nevertheless I nodded my head.

"Either way I trust her…She's given this village very vital information…So for now. I suggest you gather Naruto and Sasuke to head out to the sand village." I trusted what Sakura had informed me about the Akatsuki making their move…and if I heard correctly…They'll be striking the village tonight.

Sakura

I'd reached the hideout just before Orochimaru had arrived himself. Luckily Kabuto hadn't noticed that I'd left the building for the majority of the day.

"Sakura." Orochimaru murmured harshly. I turned my person around to face him and I straightened my stance slightly.

"Yes, Orochimaru-sama?" I replied just as a pulse of pain seared from my neck through my body, I restrained myself from showing any emotion while Orochimaru walked towards me earing his famous smirk.

"I need to to…" He started trying to think of his next word. "Retrieve, some information about the Akatsuki." I eyed him suspiciously before Kabuto walked into the room.

"I've confirmed that the Akatsuki are visiting the sand village tonight." Kabuto stated while Orochimaru's smirk widened slightly.

"Good…" He looked at Kabuto for a moment before returning his glare back to me. "Travel to the Sand village and get information on the Akatsuki." I nodded slowly. "Dismissed." He hissed before walking further into the hideout. I sighed before walking to my room to prepare for the journey. I changed my red hoodie with a deep grey cloak and attached a generous amount of weapons to my body.

'If I leave now I'll reach the Sand village within minutes…depending on the speed I travel in…' I thought while walking past Suigetsu's room…I was meant to see him today but I need to save Gaara first…Oh, I mean gather information on the Akatsuki of course…I smiled to myself while leaving the hideout…Hopefully I won't be late to save Gaara.

Naruto

I was in the middle of eating my beef ramen when Sasuke and Kakashi took their seats either side of me.

"Naruto." Kakashi started, I nodded while slurping up more noodles. "We're heading to the sand village." I wore a puzzled expression and stopped eating.

"Why?" I asked plainly. Sasuke stood up and walked out of the shop to wait outside for us.

"We fear that Gaara's in trouble." That was enough to provoke a reaction from me. I stood up and left my money on the counter.

"Let's go." I lead the way out of the village and we headed towards the sand village at a steady pace.

"Tsunade has already sent a massager bird saying that they should be wary of any Akatsuki members, because they were sighted by a leaf shinobi a days ago heading towards the sand village." Kakashi broke the silence. Sasuke just wore a cold expression when I turned to face him.

"What's up with you?" I questioned sharply. Sasuke turned to face me and shook his head subtly before speeding ahead. I frowned and faced Kakashi. He shrugged and sped up to catching up to Sasuke.

'_I wonder if Gaara's okay…I'm sure even if he was in trouble he could handle himself…_' I looked over to Kakashi and Sasuke. '_Right?_'

Sasori

Finally the hidden sand village was in our sight. We'd been travelling for what seemed like hours. Deidara wouldn't shut up and that made the journey even more tedious…but at least I don't have to keep our Jinchuriki waiting anymore.

"Sasori-dana?!" Deidara shouted over the sandstorm. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath.

"What." I replied bluntly.

"That's the sand village, un!" He shouted back. I had to really try not to face palm.

"Yes. That is the sand village, Deidara." I sighed while the sandstorm started to die down and an annoyingly sweet aroma filled my nose.

"That seems weird…" Deidara stole the words from my mouth. "Do you really think Orochimaru's chick is going to be here?" I furrowed my eyebrows at his choice of words. After a few moments of looking around, I had noticed that the sandstorm hadn't stopped, it had formed a clean circle around us.

"I'm not Orochimaru's chick." A voice had said, I tried to look for a person to match the voice with. I'd never personally seen Orochimaru's vessel before…So it could be her. This will be interesting.

Gaara

The air felt uneven…I couldn't quite pick out what was so peculiar about it but something wasn't right. I looked out of my window and down at the village…it seemed really vulnerable…why does it feel like that?

"Hey Gaara!" Kankuro had greeted while walking in the room. "Just checking in on my little bro." He tried explaining as I turned my head partially and smiled at him. It felt nice to be treated with such care after everything that's happened. Naruto had really changed me for the better…

"It's okay Kankuro…Say." I started while turning my head to the window. "Does something seem a bit…" I struggled for a word.

"Off?" Kankuro finished. I turned to face him again. "Yeah…I don't know why though…that's why I came to check on you to see if you were okay." He said. I smiled and walked to my chair.

"I'm perfectly fine, I assure you…How was your latest mission in retrieving information?" I questioned carrying on the conversation. Kankuro leaned back on the wall and crossed his arms smirking.

"I gathered quite a lot of information about the village hidden in the rain concerning the Ak-" He started before one of the sentry's ran into the room.

"Akatsuki!" He shouted Kankuro merely glanced at him from the corner of his eyes as I stood up. "Sighted 200 metres away from the entrance of the village." He panted. I gave a look to Kankuro. He instantly knew what I was thinking and smirked.

"Let's go protect your village, Kazekage." Kankuro said fastening his gear properly onto his person. I looked back to our sentry.

"You are to tell your men to hold their position and protect the entrance until I signal otherwise. Be wary of your enemy and each other." I commanded before walking out of the room, Kankuro following closely behind.

Xx ^O.o^ xX

Sorry for not updating sooner ^^; I have annoying school/social life :) I might upload the next chapter today but later also x3


	19. What?

Deidara

I couldn't even sense this Shinobi's chakra. Whoever this person was, they definitely knew how to conceal their chakra professionally. Sasori seemed to be tired or something because his chakra was slowly draining itself.

"Ugh…Sasori, Un?" I questioned just before he fell to the ground. I growled at nothing in particular. "Show yourself you coward." I shouted. Just as I took a breath in I felt someone kick me harshly in the side sending me a good few feet away from the shinobi. "Nice try, Un." I held up my hand and lifted two of my fingers up and the clay spiders that were on the ground jumped up at the shinobi and attached themselves onto her before exploding. I regained my balance and my side started to sear in pain. I nearly kneeled down but the shinobi was speeding towards me. I looked over to Sasori and his body hadn't moved its position.

"You're going to die here." The woman's voice echoed through my head as strange chakra emitted through both her hands…It felt pretty dangerous. The sky had darkened dramatically and my pulse was slowly rising. I was simply panicking at the feeling of everything. It was even worse than the time I had to face Itachi…I knew for a fact that I was going to die. I just held my side tightly and braced myself for what was about to happen.

Sakura

I had successfully trapped Sasori and Deidara within my Genjutsu…Pretty simple stuff to be honest. I felt two more chakra signatures travelling towards my location. So I concealed my chakra and created a strong reflective barrier. Gaara and Kankuro had arrived on the scene. I smiled warmly as the two walked side by side. I've not seen them for a long time. They both walked straight past me and examined the two Akatsuki members.

"What do you think happened to them?" Kankuro asked as he looked Deidara closely. Gaara did the same but with Sasori.

"Genjutsu." Gaara concluded. Kankuro took a couple of steps away from Deidara's body.

"What do we do?" He questioned, tilting his head to the side.

"Release the Genjutsu." Gaara murmured after a while. I can't let them do that now can I? I jumped up high while tying two wires around two kunai. I landed in the middle of the two men and threw the kunai at them.

Gaara jumped back and some of his sand helped to block the attack, whereas Kankuro's arm got grazed with my kunai.

"I'm afraid I'm going to have to stop you there." I started fixing my cloak lower over my face. "I found these guys first, and you know the saying. First come, first served." I continued while Deidara flinched slightly and fell to the ground. "I took on two Akatsuki members by myself without a single scratch." I half lied. "Don't you think I could eliminate you two rookies on the spot." I finished. Kankuro scowled at me.

"Why are you even here?! Who are you exactly?!" He shouted. I smirked, which caused Kankuro to tense up slightly.

"All in due time puppet boy." I dismissed. Kankuro couldn't hold himself back anymore. He jumped backwards and summoned one of his puppets. "You know I'm not your enemy here…" I tried reasoning with him but he wasn't listening.

"Kankuro, stop." Gaara commanded. Kankuro flinched slightly. "Who are you." His monotonous voice muttered. I smirked and lifted my hood slightly.

"I thought you were smarter than that Gaara…surely you haven't forgotten me already…But that would make sense." I removed my hood completely. "Seeing as you were really interested in Sasuke the most."

The look on both of the Shinobi's faces had changed. Gaara actually looked shocked and Kankuro dropped his guard almost immediately. If I wasn't so nice Kankuro could be dead by now.

"S-Sakura?" Kankuro nearly choked on his words as I leaned to the side with one of my hands on my hips.

"Yes. Now like I said, first come first served. If I take these guys your village will be out of danger so I don't see why it's unfair." I went on. Gaara furrowed his brows at me.

"You are still a missing ninja. We're taking you in." Gaara said after a while. I sighed but nevertheless withdrew my sword.

"Try it." I smirked as Kankuro's puppet sped towards me.

Kakashi

The journey to the sand village didn't take us as long as we expected. We would arrive at the entrance within the next couple of hours after we packed up camp if we decided to head off rather than sleep for the night…

"Ugh, this is pointless!" Naruto whined. I continued to read my book. I heard Sasuke sigh.

"What is it, Naruto?" Sasuke replied while trying to take a peek at my book.

"What if Gaara's not in trouble…and we go all of this way for nothing?" Naruto continued. I looked up at him from my book.

"It's better to be safe than to be sorry, we've already gone through the fact that Gaara has the one tail inside of him. And with the Akatsuki about…it's not something one should take lightly. If the Akatsuki have been sighted near the sand village, their goal would be Gaara and if we heard information that Gaara got kidnapped and we were still in the leaf village when it happened…then who knows what might have happened by then. For all we know Gaara could have died if he was actually in trouble and we chose to ignore the reports." I replied. Naruto sighed and threw a flower into the fire.

"Ugh, Gaara could've defended himself in that situation, if that were to happen." Naruto half mocked as I just went back to reading my book.

"The point is, Naruto-" before I could finish my sentence there was a sudden gush of cold wind that extinguished the flame within seconds. Naruto landed on his butt and I had to keep a firm grip on my book. After a few moments the wind had died down. "See what I mean?" I retorted to Naruto's question.

"That can't be a good sign." Sasuke stated while standing up. "What do you think that was?" He questioned as I stood up.

"Could be the Akatsuki making their move. Let's hurry." I commanded while Naruto got to his feet. We sped towards the desert only to be faced with a nasty sandstorm.

"How are we going to find them in this?!" Naruto asked hysterically. Before I could answer a beam of light had emitted from a couple of hundred metres ahead of the group.

"That's how." I stated plainly as the group sped towards the light…I feel kind of uneasy…but the chakra signature I sense is familiar…why is that?

Xx ^O_o^ xX

Sorry for the short chapters that drag n I'm quite tired but hopefully that didn't effect the chapter much? D:


	20. NOTICE

Sorry about not posting up the christmas special chapter, after reading this incredible time travel fanfic I've had a change of plans with my story so Im asking people who read this whether I should just re start this whole story or continue this one :) The sooner you reply the quicker I can get things done :)

Thank you so much for your support


	21. Extended

_Juat a little note :) I will continue this story but ALSO i will start a new time travel fanfiction in the next couple of weeks so It might be a bit confusing D: but Nevertheless ideas for the new time tavel fanfic will be appreciated and this story also x3 Sorry for keeping you guys waiting for so long :L my netbook broke and Ive lost my chapters Ive written :/ Which sucks, But anyways, on with thee story_

* * *

**extended**

Sakura

I couldn't controll my body fully as I felt a dark pulse of energy surge its way through my veins. I pinpointed this energy to the curse mark Orochimaru had so kindly given me. Kankuro stood still, his face blank from my simple attacks towards his now broken puppets. Gaara stood still, eyeing me cautiously. I tried my hardest to hide the pain of this horrible energy tearing at my muscles, but it failed miserabally as a I fell to one of my knees, panting for breath. Before I could use my Chakra to counter this energy I lost all controll of my body as a huge beam of light emitted from my person and blew a large crater in the sand. Before I knew it I couldn't see a thing, I could feel sand surround my body.

Naruto

I looked over at Kakashi, something didn't seem quite right about his expression, I've never seen anything like it. He looked scared, at lest that's what I could make of it.

"Who is that?" Sasuke's voice bored into my ears as I realised we were already tavelling on the sand. I took a look closer and raised an eyebrow.

"Isn't that Gaara and that creepy puppet guy?" I responded trying to get a closer look at the other two figures but I gave up looking at them as I saw a weird crater that was slowly filling itself up...The sandstorm obviously was doing that but what happened for there to actually be a crater there...I closed my eyes tightly and grumbled from all the thinking. Kakashi sped up to the two sound nin, although he stoped a couple of metres away from them.

"Why are they here?" Kakashi almost spat at the two shinobi, forgetting completely that Gaara was the Kazekage...

"The Akatsuki were planning to attack Gaara's village," Creepy puppet guy stressed "Although Sakura got to the enemy before we could even think about the situation." He finished as my eyes widened noticeably. The scene grew quiet as the sand rushed about in all directions, hurting my sun burnt body in the process. I ignored the pain and looked over at the two Akatsuki members...the both of them were on the ground face down...Did Sakura do this..?

"Where is she now?" Kakashi asked the question that was on the tip of my tongue.

before Gaara could reply, the ground beneath me started shaking. I jumped back but the ground had already settled before my feet reached the sand. All of us looked around at each other.

"Say...what was with that beam of-" Before I could finish my question, a huge force had knocked me skywards.

Sasuke

Naruto had let his guard down as an indescribable energy had forced him into the sky.

Me and Kakashi jumped back to line with Gaara and Kankuro and prepared myself for what was about to come.

We stood gingerly, analysing every small detail that could be a threat but nothing appeared. I turned to face the two criminals to realise that the Genjutsu they were in was wearing off...and fast

"Kakashi..." I murmured. He just nodded and looked over at Gaara, then the criminals.

"We should really get back-up..." Kankuro suggested. Before I could even take a breath one of the criminals started moving their body position.

My heart started racing.

* * *

_Sorry about the really short chapter D: I'm using my kindle to type this all up but I'll use my netbook for the next chapter, which will include a review appreciation thingy x3_


End file.
